


Ein Leben lang daheim

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Alberich kommt auch vor, COVID-19, Corona - Freeform, Deutsch | German, Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quarantäne, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, Thiels POV, after all it’s the only pandemic i’ve lived through so far, allerdings so peripher dass ich sie nicht taggen wollte, also some melancholy, but mostly fluff i promise, even though it’s never properly adressed, quarantine together, very slow
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 14,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: „Thiel, bitte. Mir fällt da drüben die Decke auf den Kopf.“ Sein Blick war ernst.Thiel atmete tief ein. Dann machte er einen Schritt zur Seite.„Die Fischstäbchen sind nicht verhandelbar, als Soße kann ich nur Ketchup anbieten und wehe, Sie verlieren auch nur ein Wort über tote Menschen.“Auf der Fortbildung, die sie besuchen, gibt es einen Coronafall und Thiel und Boerne müssen präventiv zwei Wochen lang in Quarantäne.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Silke "Alberich" Haller, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel, Nadeshda Krusenstern & Frank Thiel
Comments: 113
Kudos: 94





	1. Eins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you can check out any time you like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995208) by [cosmicocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicocean/pseuds/cosmicocean). 



> Thanks to cosmicocean for inspiring me to write this the way I did. Und danke an die wunderbare cricri fürs Betalesen und Mutmachen. <3

„Herr Thiel?“

„Ja, hallo Nadeshda.“

„Frau Klemm hat's mir eben erzählt. Total ärgerlich. Wie geht's Ihnen?“ Aus dem Hörer tönte geschäftiges Klappern und Rascheln, so als würde seine Kollegin nebenbei etwas einheften oder aufräumen.

„Ganz gut soweit. Ich dachte, ich melde mich mal eben, bevor wir gleich zurückfahren.“ Er klemmte das Handy zwischen Wange und Schulter, um nebenbei seine Tasche zu schließen. „Ist bei Ihnen alles okay?“

„Hier wird grade alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Homeoffice für jeden der kann und Schichtdienst für alle anderen. Wer Symptome zeigt, muss natürlich sofort zu Hause bleiben.“

„Mhm“, brummte Thiel und ließ seine Augen ein letztes Mal prüfend durch das Zimmer schweifen. Hatte er alles? „Sowas in der Art hab' ich mir schon gedacht.“ Mit der freien Hand griff er nach seinem Gepäck, bevor er die Schlüssel von der Kommode hob und das Licht der Deckenlampen löschte. „Und Dreyfuss? Was ist mit dem?“

„An dem bin ich dran. Frau Klemm hat mir vorhin den Durchsuchungsbeschluss für die Wohnung seiner Freundin zugefaxt, da müssen wir jetzt halt mal schauen, wie wir das am besten regeln.“

„Alles klar. Haben Sie auch mal in diesem Schallplattenladen angerufen?“

„Jep, aber immer nur die Aushilfe erreicht. Langsam habe ich das Gefühl, der Typ versucht, uns aus dem Weg zu gehen.“

„Was ihn verdächtiger macht als ich gedacht hätte. Den sollten wir auf jeden Fall im Auge behalten.“

Nadeshda machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch. „Ich habe Neumann zur Beschattung eingesetzt. Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass der ausgerechnet immer dann Pause macht, wenn wir uns melden.“

„Unwahrscheinlich“, gab Thiel ihr recht. Auf der anderen Seite des Flurs tauchte derweil Boerne auf und winkte ihm zu, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er ihn ebenfalls gesehen hatte und gleich zu ihm rüber kommen würde. Es war wohl an der Zeit, das Telefongespräch zu beenden. „Na, Sie werden das Kind schon schaukeln. Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden.“

„Sowieso. Ach, und Chef?“

„Hm?“ Boerne war nun vor ihm zum Stehen gekommen und Thiel gab ihm mit einer Hand zu verstehen, dass er jeden Moment so weit wäre.

„Passen Sie auf sich auf.“ Ihr Ton klang ernst.

„Klar.“ Mit einem Blick zum anderen ergänzte er: „Ich hab' ja quasi meine wandelnde Flasche Desinfektionsmittel dabei.“

Boerne verdrehte die Augen und zog eine seiner sarkastischen Grimassen, was in etwa so viel zu bedeuten hatte wie: _Wahnsinnig geistreich, Herr Thiel._

Aus der Leitung ertönte ein belustigtes Schnauben. „Dann überlasse ich Sie beide mal Ihrem Schicksal. Wenn irgendwas sein sollte, melde ich mich.“

„Jo, bis dann.“

„Tschüss!“

Er legte auf und verstaute das Handy in seiner Jackentasche. Dann trafen seine Augen auf Boernes, die ihn auffordernd ansahen.

„Also dann. Wollen wir?“

*

„Könnten Sie mir bitte meine Sonnenbrille geben? Das Etui müsste im Handschuhfach liegen.“

Thiel öffnete die Klappe vor sich und inspizierte ihr Inneres. „Das schwarze oder das blaue?“

„Das schwarze.“ Boerne nahm sich seine Brille von der Nase und setzte stattdessen jene auf, die Thiel ihm entgegenhielt. „Danke.“

Thiel nickte bloß und verstaute Boernes Alltagsbrille sorgfältig in der teuren Hülle auf seinem Schoß.

Es war ungewöhnlich warm für Mitte März. Die Sonne knallte auf den Asphalt der Autobahn und ließ die Landschaften in der Ferne flimmern. Er klappte die Blende über sich herunter, um seine Augen auch vor dem grellen Licht zu schützen. Auf dem Schlossgelände hätte man es sich heute wahrscheinlich richtig gut gehen lassen können, dachte er.

„Wie geht es Nadeshda?“ Boerne fragte, ohne den Blick von der Straße zu lösen. Thiel antwortete nicht sofort.

„Sie macht sich Sorgen, glaub' ich.“

„Um ihren Chef?“, versuchte Boerne sich an einer lockeren Bemerkung. Thiel lächelte müde zurück, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Auch um die Arbeit. Und überhaupt.“

„Verstehe.“

„Und Frau Haller?“ Thiel sah zur Seite und ihm entging nicht, wie sich Boernes Hände etwas fester um das Lenkrad spannten.

„Nun, es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass das Institut aufgrund meiner temporären Abwesenheit auf Alberichs leitende Fähigkeiten angewiesen ist.“

„Aber?“ Er wusste, dass das nicht alles gewesen sein konnte.

Boerne atmete tief ein, bevor er fortfuhr: „Sie macht sich natürlich auch Gedanken. Um die Gesundheit der Angestellten und die notwendige Ausstattung der Fakultät, was Schutzkleidung oder Antiseptika betrifft.“

„Mhm.“ Er folgte den Bäumen am Straßenrand, die im Sekundentempo an ihnen vorbeirauschten.

Als sie heute Morgen mit den anderen Beamten im Frühstückssaal des Schlosshotels gesessen hatten, da hätte er es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sie sich keine fünf Stunden später schon wieder auf dem Rückweg ins Münsterland befinden würden.

Obwohl sie damit im Grunde genommen ja noch Glück gehabt hatten. Dadurch, dass sie mit einem eigenen Auto angereist waren und nicht einmal das Bundesland verlassen mussten, wurde es ihnen erlaubt, nach Hause zu fahren. Für ihre internationalen Kollegen aus Frankreich, England oder Ungarn hingegen … die mussten erst mal vor Ort bleiben, solange nicht sichergestellt werden konnte, dass sie niemanden versehentlich anstecken würden.

Andererseits hätte man sich wirklich schlechtere Orte für eine Zwangsquarantäne aussuchen können. Wie alt war die Burg noch gleich, auf der die Fortbildung stattgefunden hatte, was hatte Boerne ihm erzählt? 400, 500 Jahre? Da ließ sich so eine Ausganssperre doch aushalten.

_Ausgangssperre._

Wie das schon klang. Völlig unwirklich, wie aus einem ganz anderen Jahrhundert. So weit weg. Und trotzdem war es da. Im Radio, in der Zeitung, im Fernsehen. Überall.

„Ist schon komisch irgendwie.“

„Ja“, sagte Boerne, ohne dass Thiel ausführen musste, was genau es war, das ihm komisch vorkam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krankheiten, Pandemien und alles, was damit einhergeht, sind ein enorm sensibles Thema, sodass ich mir zuerst nicht sicher war, ob ich sie wirklich als Grundlage für eine (auch noch derart fluffy) Fanfiction nutzen sollte. Dann habe ich allerdings [diesen Tumblr-Post](https://gallantrejoinder.tumblr.com/post/614190107283668992/nicostolemybones-ao3commentoftheday-two) auf meinem Dashboard gesehen, der mich dazu motiviert hat, zu schreiben, was mir auf dem Herzen liegt. Ich weiß, dass diese Zeit alles andere als einfach für die meisten war/ist und ich möchte sie mit dieser Geschichte nicht romantisieren, nur ein bisschen erträglicher machen. 
> 
> Nach den ersten Kapiteln werden die meisten anderen eher Momentaufnahmen sein, wie kleine Polaroids. Einige dieser Szenen sind sehr, sehr kurz, weshalb ich wahrscheinlich mehrere auf einmal posten werde, damit es sich überhaupt lohnt, hier regelmäßig reinzuschauen. :)
> 
> Bleibt gesund!


	2. Zwei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem Thiel nach Hause kommt.

Mit dem Rücken drückte Thiel die Wohnungstür hinter sich ins Schloss. Gegen das Holz gelehnt blieb er eine Weile stehen und betrachtete diese vier Wände vor sich, die seine waren. Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal mehr als zwei Tage alleine in seiner Wohnung verbracht hatte. Krank war er schon ewig nicht mehr gewesen und selbst wenn, dann hatte es meistens nicht lange gedauert, bis Boerne auf seiner Fußmatte gestanden hatte. An guten Tagen sogar mit einer Hühnersuppe.

Wie auf Zuruf machte sich sein Magen mit einem tiefen Rumoren bemerkbar und da erst fiel ihm auf, wie hungrig er sich fühlte. Kein Wunder eigentlich – das Ziffernblatt seiner Uhr verriet ihm, dass das Mittagessen längst überfällig war. Er stieß ein unmotiviertes Stöhnen aus, stellte seine Reisetasche samt Jacke im Flur ab und schlug den Weg in die Küche ein, um sich etwas zu essen zu machen.

*

„Krusenstern?“

„Ja, äh, hallo Nadeshda, ich bin's noch mal“, meldete Thiel sich, während er in die gähnende Leere seines Kühlschranks blickte. „Sagen Sie, könnten Sie mir vielleicht'n Gefallen tun?“

„Kommt ganz drauf -“ Ihre Stimme wurde abrupt leiser und es klang, als würde sie mit jemand anderem sprechen. Gedämpft drangen Wortfetzen wie „ _Ja, das sollte eigentlich …“_ und „ _Nein, nein, nein, ich ...“_ an Thiels Ohr.

„Sorry“, entschuldigte sie sich, als sie sich wieder dem Hörer zuwandte. „Hier geht’s echt drunter und drüber. Wo waren wir?“

„Ja, ähm, der Gefallen-“

„Ach, genau. Ja, das kommt ganz drauf an.“

„Also, bevor wir nach Gim...dingens gefahren sind, hab' ich nicht noch mal eingekauft und jetzt, wo wir wegen dem Verdachtsfall da alle zur Quarantäne verdonnert wurden, wäre es ja irgendwie auch fahrlässig, einfach in den Supermarkt zu gehen und da …“ Er kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken. „Da habe ich gedacht, ob Sie nicht vielleicht … Ich hab' auch gar keine Maske da.“

„Ach so, na klar, aber vor heute Abend wird das ganz sicher nichts. Sie hören ja selbst, was hier los ist.“ Thiel konnte ihr gestresstes Gesicht förmlich vor sich sehen und schaltete sich schnell wieder ein, bevor sie sich noch schlechter fühlte.

„Nee, nee, kein Problem. Morgen reicht sonst auch noch.“ Im selben Moment schlug er sich innerlich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn.

„Sicher?“

„'Türlich.“ Er schnaubte seine Antwort mehr als sie auszusprechen, um zu verdeutlichen, wie absurd es doch von seiner Kollegin war, diese Entscheidung überhaupt in Frage zu stellen.

„Na gut, irgendwas findet sich dann ja meistens sowieso doch noch“, sagte Nadeshda, während Thiel noch immer auf das halbe Glas Rollmops und die schimmelnde Maiskonserve starrte – das einzige, was noch in den kalten Fächern seines Kühlschranks ruhte und auf den Tag X wartete.

„Genau“, gab er mit einem möglichst lässigen Lachen zurück, bevor er die kleine Tür vor sich wieder zuschlug. Dieses Trauerspiel konnte ja keiner ertragen, nicht mal er selbst.

„Im Notfall bestellen Sie einfach was zu essen.“

„Liefern die denn überhaupt noch?“

„Die meisten schon. Sie können auch mal bei Speedies schauen, die liefern glaube ich sogar kontaktlos.“

„Was für Speed?“

„Speedies, die bieten online Lieferservices an.“

„Aha. Danke, ich schau mal“, erwiderte er, in dem sicheren Wissen, dass er sich, wenn überhaupt, bei Angelo zwei Straßen weiter eine Pizza bestellen würde.

Unterdessen wurden die Stimmen im Hintergrund auf der anderen Seite der Leitung immer lauter. Jemand schien etwas von Nadeshda zu wollen.

„Okay, ich muss dann auch mal wieder“, kündigte sie an. „Schicken Sie mir noch eine Einkaufsliste? Per Mail?“

„Äh, joar, kann ich-“

„Super, bis morgen!“

„Ja, äh, danke Nadesh-“

Ratlos schaute Thiel sein Handy an. Sie hatte aufgelegt.

Er seufzte, öffnete noch einmal den Kühlschrank, dachte daran, dass er den Mais wirklich wegschmeißen sollte und trat die Tür mit einem Rums wieder zu. Das könnte er genauso gut morgen machen.

Schließlich hatte er jetzt sehr, sehr viel Zeit.


	3. Drei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem Thiel sich beschäftigt und nicht Boerne vermisst.

Er brauchte ungefähr einen Tag, um sich einzugestehen, dass er keine zwei Wochen lang jede Unannehmlichkeit so einfach vor sich herschieben konnte wie die Konserve Mais in seinem Kühlschrank. Wenn man derart viele Stunden am Tag in seiner Wohnung verbrachte, wurde einem erst klar, wie viele Baustellen in den vergangenen Jahren liegen geblieben waren. Die Tür unter der Spüle zum Beispiel hing seit Ewigkeiten lose in den Angeln. Im alltäglichen Gebrauch hatte er sich zwar längst damit abgefunden, doch jetzt fing es an, ihn zu nerven.

Dann war da noch die Schramme in der Tapete, von dem Mal, als Boerne ihm beim Aufbau des Regals geholfen und das Holz beim Auspacken direkt in die Wand gerammt hatte. Aus Versehen natürlich. Zugegeben, die ganze Aktion mit dem Regal war rückblickend ganz lustig gewesen, trotzdem könnte er über die Macke da mal drüber streichen.

Tja, und seine Bücher? Die sortierten sich auch nicht von selbst. Obwohl er gar nicht wusste, wo die plötzlich alle herkamen? Schließlich kam er kaum zum Lesen. Genauso könnte der Balkon mal wieder frisch gemacht werden. Und wann hatte er eigentlich zum letzten Mal Fenster geputzt?

Thiel konnte förmlich dabei zusehen, wie die Liste mit aufgeschobenen Dingen immer länger wurde. Mit jeder Minute, die er nichts zu tun hatte, gesellten sich Kleinigkeiten dazu und eine hartnäckige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf erinnerte ihn schadenfroh daran, dass er sich dieses Mal nicht mit seiner Arbeit rausreden könnte.

*

Auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten sich Dokumente von vor drei Jahren. Keine wichtigen natürlich, aber genug Arbeit allemal. Dass er sich da eines Tages noch mal ernsthaft drum kümmern würde, hätte er ehrlich gesagt auch nicht gedacht. Da war zum Beispiel die Quittung für seine Laufschuhe, welche wiederum ähnlich vernachlässigt in seinem Schrank ihr Dasein fristeten. Passend dazu diverse Schreiben seiner Krankenkasse, der Bank, ein paar lose Blätter zu längst abgeschlossenen Fällen und – oh.

Zwischen den Papieren hatte sich etwas Kleineres gelöst und war auf den Boden gefallen. Vorsichtig hob Thiel die Postkarte auf. Ein Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht, als er sie in seinen Händen drehte.

 _David, Michelangelo_ stand unter dem Foto der Skulptur geschrieben. Er überflog die handschriftlichen Zeilen auf der Rückseite. Stimmt, Boerne hatte ihm damals nach einem seiner unzähligen Kongresse aus dem Museumsshop geschrieben. Gefreut hatte Thiel sich schon darüber, nach Boernes Geschmack aber wohl nicht genug, denn als er ihn nach seiner Rückkehr darauf angesprochen und Thiel nicht viel mehr als ein Dankeschön gemurmelt hatte, war der andere ziemlich eingeschnappt gewesen.

„ _Sie sind ein Banause, Herr Thiel, jawohl.“_

Thiel hatte nur resigniert abgewunken, als Boerne auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht hatte. Den Teil vom Verhaltenskodex, in dem es um den Kollegen ging, der einem Bilder von nackten Männerskulpturen schickte, hatte er wohl verpasst.

Na ja, wahrscheinlich verstand er wirklich zu wenig von diesem Kunstkram. Bei näherer Betrachtung sah die Statue auch gar nicht so schlecht aus, das musste er schon zugeben. Mit dem blassen Marmor passte es sogar ziemlich gut zum Blau seiner Wand. Vielleicht sollte er -

Mit der Postkarte zwischen den Lippen durchsuchte er eine seiner „Räume-Ich-Später-Auf“-Schubladen und machte sich dann mit Tesafilm bewaffnet daran, die Karte über dem Tisch in seinem Flur aufzuhängen. Und weil der blanke David alleine etwas komisch aussah, suchte er sich noch ein paar andere Karten zusammen, die sich über die Jahre so angesammelt hatten. Ihm fielen einige von Lukas in die Hände, klar, ein paar von seinem Vater oder von Nadeshda, eine sogar von Klara.

Erstaunlich viele stammten von Boerne. Sie erzählten von Fortbildungen und Konferenzen, von Kollegen, Hotels, der Autofahrt und dem Wetter. Meistens zeigten sie ein künstlerisches Motiv, selten mal eine Landschaftsfotografie. Er war nicht müde geworden, ihm schriftliche Grüße zukommen zu lassen und das, obwohl er nie eine Karte von Thiel bekommen hatte.

Hm.

*

Lautstarkes Klappern, Piepen und ein alles übertönendes Motorbrummen weckten ihn auf. Verschlafen rieb er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Gut zu wissen, dass die Müllabfuhr auf jeden Fall nicht ins Homeoffice übergegangen war.

Eine Weile drehte er sich in seinem Bett noch hin und her, in dem erfolglosen Versuch, wieder einzuschlafen. Weil ihm das aber beim besten Willen nicht gelingen wollte, gab er es irgendwann auf und tapste stattdessen gähnend in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu kochen. Während das Gerät gemütlich vor sich hin surrte, schaute Thiel aus dem Fenster.

Es nieselte draußen. Ein Grund, um sich von Boerne im Auto mitnehmen zu lassen. Normalerweise. Heute natürlich nicht. So wie auch die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht.

Was hatte sich der Typ auf ihrer Fortbildung auch unbedingt anstecken müssen? Jetzt saßen sie alle in Quarantäne fest und das, obwohl Nadeshda seine Hilfe sicher gut gebrauchen könnte.

Boerne musste das doch auch wahnsinnig machen, der konnte doch sonst keine drei Minuten still sitzen. Hummeln im Mors hatte der, wie seine Oma wahrscheinlich gesagt hätte. Und damit hätte sie nicht so falsch gelegen. Boerne war sowas wie das Paradebeispiel für einen Workaholic und Thiel wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie es ihm damit gehen musste, in diesem Alter noch einmal zum Hausarrest verdonnert zu werden.

Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, genoss, wie die heiße Flüssigkeit durch seine Kehle rann und stellte sich vor, wie der andere gerade in seiner Küche dasselbe tat.

Auch irgendwie absurd. Da saßen sie jetzt keine zwanzig Meter auseinander, an getrennten Tischen in getrennten Wohnungen, und tranken alleine ihren Kaffee.

*

„Maaann ey!“ Verärgert ließ Thiel seine Hand mit dem Rasierer sinken. Das halbe Gesicht noch mit Rasierschaum bedeckt, brüllte er hinterher: „BOERNE!“

Nicht, dass er wirklich daran glaubte, der andere würde ihn hören. Wie auch, über den Flur zwischen ihren Wohnungen hinweg und vor allem die 120 Dezibel, die sein Wagner gerade durch das ganze Gemäuer ballerte. Warum konnte Boerne nicht _einmal_ auf Zimmerlautstärke hören, wie jeder andere normale Mensch auch?

Es war erst der dritte Tag ihrer Quarantäne und Thiel war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er einen derartigen Zustand aushalten konnte, ohne dass etwas (oder _jemand_ ) Schaden nehmen würde. Sehr wahrscheinlich allen voran sein Trommelfell.


	4. Vier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem ein wichtiges Telefonat geführt wird.

„Na? Gibt’s schon was Neues?“

„Bisher nicht“, gab Nadeshda bedauernd zu verstehen. „Die Observation läuft ja aber auch gerade mal ein paar Tage.“

„Mhm.“

„Wie geht’s Ihnen?“

„Ach, ganz gut eigentlich.“ Das war nicht gelogen. Natürlich könnte es besser sein, aber wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann hätte es ihn auch um einiges schlimmer erwischen können.

„Und dem Professor?“

„Der leibt und lebt. Auch, wenn ich nicht verstehe, wie der von seiner Musik noch keinen Gehörschaden davongetragen hat.“

„So schlimm?“

„Schlimmer. Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich denken, der hat seine Anlage in meiner Wohnung aufgestellt.“

„Ach so, Sie sind gar nicht -„ Nadeshda ließ den Satz unbeendet in der Luft hängen. „Ich meine ...“

„Was?“

„Na ja, ich dachte, Sie würden vielleicht ... zusammen ... also, nur, weil Sie ja eh vom selben Seminar kommen“, redete sie schnell weiter.

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?“ Thiel lachte, wenn auch etwas verlegen.

„Ich dachte, es wäre keine schlechte Idee.“

„Weil wir uns eh schon wie ein Ehepaar verhalten oder was?“ Er rollte mit den Augen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so etwas im Zusammenhang mit Boerne zu hören bekam.

„Weil Sie dann beide nicht alleine wären“, machte Nadeshda mit ruhiger Stimme deutlich.

Stille.

„Boerne ist doch eh so'n Eigenbrötler, der ist doch froh über jede Zeit, die er mit sich selbst verbringen kann.“

„Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass das nicht stimmt.“

„Außerdem wäre das dumm. Also unverantwortlich. Find' ich.“

„Wenn Sie meinen. Alles, was ich sage, ist nur, dass Sie ohnehin im selben Auto zurückgefahren sind.“

…

„Na ja, ich muss dann jetzt mal wieder. Bis später, Herr Thiel.“

„Ja, äh, Tschüss.“

Er legte auf, aber sein Blick hing noch eine Weile an ihrer Nummer.


	5. Fünf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem Fenster geöffnet werden.

Seit Stunden hatte er nichts mehr aus der anderen Wohnung gehört. Keinen Wagner, kein Klavier, nicht einmal ein lautes Küchengerät. Vielleicht war Boerne schlafen gegangen. Andererseits war es gerade mal zehn und der Professor auf Schlaf angewiesen wie der Fußball auf den Videobeweis: gar nicht. Woher nahm der bloß die ganze Energie? Auch letztens wieder, als sie an dem Krischker dran gewesen waren und Boerne nächtelang, mindestens zwei, vielleicht sogar drei -

Thiels Aufmerksamkeit refokussierte auf das Buch in seinen Händen und fast war er überrascht, es dort zu finden. Ach richtig. Da war er in Gedanken wohl etwas abgeschweift. Wo war er noch gleich stehen geblieben?

Ihm wurde klar, dass seine Augen zwar weitergelesen hatten, allerdings ohne die Buchstaben in seinem Kopf zu einem sinnvollen Zusammenhang zu verarbeiten. Konzentriert scannte er die Zeilen nach den letzten Worten ab, an die er sich erinnern konnte.

So weit war es schon gekommen. Eigentlich sollte ihn das Buch von Boerne ablenken und nicht umgekehrt. Thiel schüttelte verständnislos über sich selbst den Kopf, bevor er wieder zum Lesen ansetzte.

Wie machte Boerne das eigentlich mit dem Einkaufen? Schickte der Frau Haller los? Oder ging er am Ende selbst? Wahrscheinlich herrschte in seinem Kühlschrank weniger Flaute als in Thiels, sodass er sich ohnehin gut erlauben konnte, zwei Wochen mit seinen Vorräten zu leben. Wundern würde ihn das auf jeden Fall nicht, bei dem riesigen Kühlschrank, den er -

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

Jetzt hatte er die Stelle schon wieder verloren.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen klappte er das Buch zu; es war ja doch zwecklos.

Vielleicht könnte er Boerne ja zumindest mal anrufen und fragen … ob Nadeshda das nächste Mal direkt für ihn mit einkaufen sollte. Zum Beispiel. Ja. Das wäre doch … ein nettes Angebot. Und wenn er schon dabei war, könnte er auch direkt fragen, wie es dem anderen so ging. Ganz generell so. Und was er so gemacht hatte den Tag über. Wahrscheinlich konnte Boerne auch von zu Hause aus noch die Welt retten.

Thiel griff nach seinem Handy und scrollte sich durch die letzten Anrufe, bis er bei Boernes Namen angelangt war. Kurz überlegte er, bevor er auf den Namen tippte und sich das Telefon ans Ohr hielt. Dabei war es ja nicht so, als würden sie sonst nie miteinander telefonieren und damals, als Boerne ihm Krankenhaus gewesen war, da hatte er ihn ja auch angerufen und das war gar kein Problem gewesen und -

Besetzt?

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah Thiel auf das Display vor sich. _Nicht sein Ernst, ey._ Frustriert ließ er sich tiefer in sein Kopfkissen sinken.

_Na toll._

*

„Herr Thiel?“

„Mhmmja?“, nuschelte er verschlafen in den Hörer. „Was'n?“

Boerne lachte leise. „Das wollte ich eigentlich Sie fragen.“

„Mmhä?“

„Sie haben mich angerufen?“

Thiel rieb sich die Augen und schielte auf die Uhr. Kurz vor Mitternacht. Da musste er wohl eingepennt sein. „Ahso, ja …“

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich mich erst zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit zurückmelde, ich habe ein recht ausschweifendes Gespräch mit Hannelore geführt.“

Bei diesen Worten horchte Thiel auf. Boerne nannte seine Schwester immer Hanne, niemals Hannelore.

„Is alles okay?“ Schwerfällig drückte er sich auf den Ellenbogen hoch.

„Sie hat Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer Firma. Eigentlich wollten sie expandieren, aber die Situation macht ihnen natürlich einen gehörigen Strich durch die Rechnung.“

„Mhm, klar.“

„Betty weigert sich währenddessen, verständlicherweise, auch nur einen Fuß auf das Anwesen meiner Schwester zu setzen; und als wäre das alles nicht nervenraubend genug, steckt Hannelores Mann, also mein geschätzter Herr Schwager, auch noch mit seiner Maschine auf Costa Rica fest.“

„Scheiße.“

„Kann man so sagen.“ Boerne machte ein schnalzendes Geräusch mit der Zunge. „Ich habe sie jedoch nicht zurückgerufen, um Sie mit den Belanglosigkeiten meines – oder besser: Hannes – Familienleben zu langweilen. Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?“

„Nee, nee, alles gut, es war nur, äh …“ Thiel suchte nach dem richtigen Anfang des roten Fadens. „Haben Sie eigentlich jemanden, der für Sie einkaufen geht?“

*

„Vergessen Sie's, Boerne“, nörgelte Thiel ins Telefon. „Ich bin schon längst im Bett!“

„Nun kommen Sie schon.“

„Warum denn?“ Seine Stimme traf immer noch einen äußerst missmutigen Ton, auch wenn er sich zumindest schon mal an den Rand des Bettes befördert hatte. Dort schlug er die Decke beiseite, und plötzlich wurde ihm ganz schön frisch um die nackten Beine. „Es ist echt kalt, Boerne.“

„Vertrauen Sie mir einfach.“

Thiel brummte irgendwas halbwegs Einlenkendes, bevor er sich endgültig aus der wärmenden Geborgenheit seines Bettes verabschiedete und von seinem Schlafzimmer zur Haustür schlurfte.

„So, und jetzt?“ Es war echt zu spät für so'n Scheiß. Oder er zu alt. Oder beides.

„Jetzt öffnen Sie das Fenster in Ihrer Tür.“

„Boerne, ich schwöre Ihnen, wenn Sie mir hier gleich mit Ihrer Visage um die Ecke kommen, dann -“

„ _Einfach öffnen_ , Herr Thiel.“

Ergeben tat Thiel, wie ihm geheißen, löste den Verschluss und musste sich direkt ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Ist das Ihr Ernst?“

Vor ihm stand Boerne. Also, genau genommen stand vor ihm die Tür und zwischen ihnen der Flur und wenn er ehrlich war, stand noch am ehesten Boernes Haustür vor ihm. Aber sein Nachbar hatte das kleine Fenster geöffnet, genauso wie Thiel, sodass sie sich jetzt direkt ansehen konnten.

„Ist doch ungemein praktisch.“ Die Worte hallten durch den Flur und kamen etwas zeitversetzt durch das Telefon bei ihm an, das er sich immer noch ans Ohr hielt. „Da bekommt das Wort Flurfunk eine ganz neue Bedeutung.“

Boerne war offensichtlich sehr stolz auf seine Idee und Thiel wiederum zu stolz, um zuzugeben, wie unverschämt gut es tat, mal wieder ein anderes Gesicht als sein eigenes zu sehen.

„Was, wenn uns die anderen im Haus hören?“

„Dann können die noch einiges lernen.“

„Sie haben echt'n Knall.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In meinem Kopf ist Hannes Mann Pilot, keine Ahnung, wo das herkommt ...


	6. Sechs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem Thiel Besuch bekommt.

Es klingelte an der Tür und ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, ließ Thiel seine Fischstäbchen für einen Moment allein und lief in den Flur, um seinem Besuch zu öffnen. Zu seinem Erstaunen stand Boerne vor ihm. Und dieses Mal wirklich. Perplex blieben Thiels Augen an ihm kleben.

„Ähh …“

„Ich kann das nicht mehr, Thiel“, verkündete der andere entschieden. „Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr.“

„Was genau …?“ Er kam gerade zugegebenermaßen nur mittelmäßig gut hinterher.

„Den ganzen Tag in meiner Wohnung verbringen. Alleine. Ich werde noch verrückt!“

„Wieso? Da haben Sie doch immer einen guten Gesprächspartner“, witzelte Thiel mehr schlecht als recht. „Ihre Worte, nicht meine.“

Grübelnd betrachtete Boerne ihn ein paar Sekunden von seinem Platz aus in der Mitte des Flurs – vermutlich, um ihm nicht zu nahe zu treten. Das erste Mal wahrscheinlich, dass er darauf jemals Rücksicht nahm.

„Sie wissen, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir das Virus gegenseitig übertragen, gegen Null geht, oder?“

„Boerne, ich …“

„Wir waren beide auf derselben Fortbildung, sind mit denselben Menschen in Kontakt gekommen und haben auf der Autofahrt fast zwei Stunden dieselbe Luft geatmet. Wenn einer von uns beiden infiziert sein sollte – und ich spreche hier wirklich rein hypothetisch, aber nur mal angenommen – dann haben wir uns ohnehin längst angesteckt.“

 _Mhmpf._ Da war natürlich irgendwie was dran.

„Ich erwarte auch gar nicht von Ihnen, dass Sie mir einen ganztägigen Zutritt zu ihrer Wohnung und Ihrem Leben gewähren“, redete Boerne weiter und Thiel dachte, dass das ja mal ganz was Neues wäre, „vielleicht können wir uns ja einfach für ein paar Stunden am Tag … sehen. Oder etwas kochen.“

Er schielte an Thiel vorbei in die Küche, in der immer noch die Fischstäbchen in der Pfanne brutzelten.

„Thiel, bitte. Mir fällt da drüben die Decke auf den Kopf.“ Sein Blick war ernst.

Thiel atmete tief ein. Dann machte er einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Die Fischstäbchen sind nicht verhandelbar, als Soße kann ich nur Ketchup anbieten und wehe, Sie verlieren auch nur ein Wort über tote Menschen.“

„Ah, das trifft sich ganz wunderbar, ich habe da nämlich letztens diese zerstückelte Katze obduziert“, begann Boerne frech und Thiel gab ihm spielerisch einen Klaps mit dem Geschirrtuch. „Aua!“


	7. Sieben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem Boerne etwas auffällt.

„Sie haben sie aufgehängt.“ Boernes Stimme drang aus dem Flur zu ihm in die Küche. „Die Karten, die ich Ihnen geschrieben habe. Sie haben Sie aufgehängt.“

„Es sollte mir zu denken geben, dass Sie das so überrascht.“ Thiel lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, während er seine Hände an einem Geschirrtuch abtrocknete.

„Da ich mich, um ehrlich zu sein, mit dem Gedanken abgefunden habe, Sie hätten sie nach all den Jahren entsorgt, lässt mich das durchaus nicht unerstaunt zurück.“

Thiel schaute den anderen belustigt an. „Sie haben gedacht, ich hätte Ihre Karten weggeschmissen?“

„Keine Sorge, ich habe es nicht persönlich genommen.“ Boernes Lächeln war souverän, aber Thiel glaubte, etwas wie einen geschmeichelten Unterton herauszuhören.

„Die mag ich besonders“, verkündete er und tippte auf das _Radiant Baby._

„Wie? Etwa nicht die Konservendose von Andy Warhol?“ Boerne grinste ihn an. „Thiel, Sie enttäuschen mich.“

„Dosen hab' ich ja in meiner Küche genug.“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er es nicht fassen. „Ausgerechnet ein Keith Haring, wer hätte das gedacht.“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist schön schlicht irgendwie. Braucht das ganze Gedöns nicht.“

„Mhm“, stimmte ihm der andere nachdenklich zu. „Nicht mal ein Gesicht. Mann, Frau, alt, jung, arm, reich …“ Boernes Blick wanderte erst durch die Luft und kam mit Thiels Augen zum Stehen. „Bei ihm sind alle gleich.“


	8. Acht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem Boerne mit Traditionen bekannt gemacht wird.

„Sie haben noch nie Labskaus gegessen?“ Thiel sah Boerne aus großen, ungläubigen Augen an. Der schüttelte bloß mit dem Kopf. „Sie wollen mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass wir seit Jahren Nachbarn sind und Sie noch nie in Ihrem Leben, nicht ein einziges Mal, Labskaus auch nur _probiert_ haben?“

„Nein, das habe ich nicht, und so, wie dieses Gericht klingt, möchte ich das auch gar nicht. Norddeutsche Traditionen hin oder her.“

„Dann tut es mir leid, Ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass mir das absolut am Allerwertesten vorbeigeht.“ Entschlossen ließ er seine Hände auf die Oberschenkel fallen.

„Wie meinen?“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn, aber Thiel war schon von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden und suchte sich die nötigen Zutaten aus seinem Kühlschrank zusammen.

„Wir werden heute Labskaus machen.“

„Wir werden was?“ Boernes Aufmerksamkeit war gewonnen.

„Sie haben schon richtig gehört. Zum Glück habe ich Nadeshda gebeten, auch zwei Konserven Corned Beef mitzubringen.“

Zufrieden stellte Thiel die zwei Dosen auf den Tisch und ließ sie von Boerne kritisch beäugen. Der drehte sie mithilfe der Fingerspitzen ein wenig hin und her, um das Etikett näher untersuchen zu können.

„Sie erwarten nicht ernsthaft von mir, dass ich Fleisch aus der Dose zu mir nehme, oder?“

Statt einer Antwort drückte Thiel ihm nur einen Topf in die Hand.

„Sie können ja schon mal die Kartoffeln aufsetzen.“

*

„Wissen Sie, wenn ich mir das so anschaue, wird mir klar, warum unser Land über seine Grenzen hinaus ausschließlich für die _süddeutsche_ Küche bekannt ist.“ Boerne hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und sah ihm nun beim Pürieren über die Schulter. „Das kann man ja keinem antun.“

„Im Magen sieht alles gleich aus.“

„Das Auge isst mit, Thiel!“

„Also Ihr Feuergras bringt mich jetzt auch nicht grad in Wallungen.“

Boerne sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „Das heißt Foie Gras.“

„Und sieht aus wie Leberwurst in Scheiben.“

Er öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, schloss ihn aber direkt wieder. „Ein berechtigter Einwand.“

„Warten Sie mal lieber ab und decken solange den Tisch.“

*

Genüsslich lehnte Thiel sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Das war vielleicht nicht so gut wie damals bei seiner Mama gewesen, aber immer noch verdammt lecker. Da konnte Boerne sagen was er wollte.

Der wiederum war gerade dabei, seinen Mund sorgfältig mit einem Küchenpapier abzutupfen und anschließend das Besteck in vorbildlicher Manier geschlossen auf dem Teller zu platzieren. Irgendwann hatte er ihm mal vergeblich versucht zu erklären, welche Besteckposition was genau zu bedeuten hatte (denn anscheinend _hatten_ Besteckpositionen etwas zu bedeuten) und Thiel hatte erfolgreich jede einzelne davon wieder vergessen.

Nun spiegelte Boerne seine Position und überschlug die Beine. „Wollen Sie gar nicht fragen, wie es mir geschmeckt hat?“

„Nö“, gab Thiel mit einer gewissen Selbstzufriedenheit zurück. „Ich fand's nämlich ziemlich gut.“

„Ich muss zugeben“, der andere richtete geschäftig seine Manschettenknöpfe, „dass Sie mich positiv überraschen konnten. Also, das Labskaus, meine ich.“

„Ach?“

„Ich war voreingenommen, doch Sie haben mich eines Besseren belehrt.“

„Wie bitte? Ich glaube, ich hab' Sie nicht verstanden, können Sie das noch mal sagen?“ Thiel hielt sich die flache Hand wie eine vergrößerte Ohrmuschel an den Kopf.

„Sie haben mich schon gehört, ich werde mich nicht wiederholen.“

„Sie wissen, dass ich Ihnen das jetzt bei jeder passenden Gelegenheit unter die Nase reiben werde?“

„Und auch jeder unpassenden, wie ich hoffen will.“

Sie grinsten einander über den Tisch hinweg an.

„Worauf Sie sich verlassen können.“


	9. Neun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem der Frühling lockt.

„Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Lassen Sie uns spazieren gehen.“

Verwundert hob Thiel die Augen von dem Brötchen vor sich, das er bis eben noch konzentriert belegt hatte. „Was?“

„Die Sonne scheint, der Magnolienbaum vor dem Haus blüht zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr auf und ich kann sogar ein Rotkehlchen zwitschern hören. Ein Rotkehlchen, Thiel! Das hat es hier seit bestimmt fünf Jahren nicht mehr gegeben.“ Boerne wirkte übermäßig erfreut über diese Tatsache. Thiel fing gar nicht erst damit an, irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen und tat es stattdessen als eine von seinen exzentrischen Eigenheiten ab.

Sein Blick ging am anderen vorbei, hin zum geöffneten Fenster. Der Frühling steckte noch in den Kinderschuhen, die meisten Baumkronen vor ihrer Tür waren in ein junges Grün gekleidet und an einigen Stellen begannen die ersten Blumenknospen, sich zu öffnen. Verdammt, es war wirklich verlockend. Vor allem, weil er seit Tagen nicht mehr draußen gewesen war. Aber …

„Wir sitzen nicht umsonst in Quarantäne, Boerne.“

„Das weiß ich doch, Thiel. Ich bin schließlich selber Arzt.“

„Ja, und genau darum -“

„ _Genau darum_ liegt es neben der Einhaltung aller notwendigen Maßnahmen zum Schutze der Gemeinschaft ebenso in meiner Verantwortung, Chancen und Risiken eines kurzen Ausflugs an der frischen Luft abzuwägen und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass die Vorteile in diesem Falle deutlich überwiegen.“ Boerne machte den Zeigefinger, natürlich machte er den Zeigefinger, und wo er schon mal dabei war, nutzte er selbigen direkt, um sich die Brille wieder an die Nasenwurzel zu schieben. „Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, fördert Sonneneinstrahlung die Synthese des lebenswichtigen Vitamin Ds, das nicht nur die Bildung und Reifung der Knochenstammzellen-“

„Ja ja, ich hab's ja verstanden“, unterbrach Thiel ihn. Auf den Nachhilfeunterricht konnte er gerade noch verzichten.

„Es ist für die Gesundheit zwingend notwendig, sich regelmäßig draußen die Beine zu vertreten und bei Respektierung des Mindestabstandes auch absolut unbedenklich. Das versichere ich Ihnen“, betonte Boerne noch einmal. „Wir können hier drinnen doch nicht den ganzen Frühling verpassen!“

Skeptisch legte Thiel den Kopf zur Seite. Im Grunde wusste er ja, dass Boerne recht hatte mit dem, was er sagte und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, im Freien jemanden anzustecken, war wirklich gering.

„Okay. Aber erst will ich meinen Kaffee austrinken.“


	10. Zehn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem Wäsche gewaschen wurde.

„Boerne“, Thiel stapfte energisch ins Wohnzimmer, „was soll das?“

Der andere löste sich von dem Buch in seiner Hand und zog irritiert die Stirn kraus. „Ich … lese?“

„Sehr lustig. Sie wissen genau, was ich meine.“

…

„Die Klamotten? In meinem Schrank?“

Boerne bewegte langsam den Kopf hin und her. „Ich fürchte, Sie müssen mir auf die Sprünge helfen.“

„Die sind zusammengelegt. Und weggeräumt!“

„Die Klamotten.“

„Ja natürlich die Klamotten!“ Wütend stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften.

„Das … mag eine ungewohnte Situation für Sie sein, allerdings sehe ich das Problem nicht.“

„Tun Sie doch nicht so scheinheilig, Sie haben die weggeräumt.“

„Ach so, ja, das. Gern geschehen.“ Damit schien das Thema für den anderen erledigt zu sein, denn er wollte sich schon wieder seinem Buch zuwenden, als Thiel ihn davon abhielt, indem er es entschieden nach unten drückte.

„Mann, Boerne. Sie können mir doch nicht einfach an die Wäsche gehen!“ Boerne schaute ihn fragend an. „Also, ich mein … da ist doch auch … Unterwäsche und so von mir dabei.“

„Das muss Ihnen nicht unangenehm sein.“

„Es ist mir nicht unangenehm.“

„In meinem Beruf gehört Unterbekleidung ja sozusagen zum täglich Brot.“

„Es ist mir nicht unangenehm!“

„Ich wollte Ihnen einen Gefallen tun.“ Jetzt klang der andere fast verletzt und Thiel fing an, dieses Gespräch ernsthaft zu bereuen.

„Das ist ja auch nett und alles, vielleicht …“ Er kniff sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an die Nasenwurzel. „Vielleicht können Sie ja das nächste Mal einfach fragen? Oder zumindest Bescheid sagen?“

Boerne brauchte einen Augenblick, bevor er sagte: „Ja, nein, natürlich. Entschuldigen Sie.“

„Schon okay“, beschwichtigte Thiel und musste zu seiner Überraschung feststellen, dass es das wirklich war. Im Gehen drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ach, und … danke.“

Boerne lächelte ihn glücklich an. „Nicht dafür.“


	11. Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem geschaut wird.

„ _Mehrere tausend Arbeiter wurden für den Bau einer Pyramide benötigt; an der Cheops-Pyramide und den Steinbrüchen sollen rund 8.000 Menschen beschäftigt gewesen sein …“_

Der Spielfilm war seit einigen Minuten vorbei, seitdem lief irgendeine Dokumentation über Ägypten. Thiel lachte trocken auf.

„Wenn's nach Vaddern geht, dann waren das überhaupt keine Menschen. Der hat mir letztens erst wieder versucht zu verklickern, dass die USA schon lange an Aliens forschen, die sie vor dem Rest der Welt verstecken. Echt. So'n Sabbelkopp.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und erwartete eine ähnliche Reaktion von Boerne. Weil da aber nichts kam, warf er einen Blick zur Seite.

„Boerne? Sind Sie noch wach?“

„Mhm“, gab der andere halblaut von sich und klang dabei überhaupt nicht wach. Er war tief in die Polster gesunken, hatte den Kopf auf der Lehne hinter sich abgelegt und die Augen geschlossen.

Thiel musste schmunzeln. So viel zu dem Energiebündel, für das er Boerne immer hielt. Jetzt war es nicht einmal elf und der andere fiel schon in sich zusammen. Aber gut, auch ein Flummi wie Boerne wurde mit den Jahre nicht jünger, ne? Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann wurde ihm so langsam auch nach schlafen zumute, dachte er und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Musste sich ja jetzt nicht noch künstlich wach halten. Warum auch.

Er schaute noch einmal neben sich. Boerne sah eigentlich ganz friedlich aus. Etwas albern mit der verrutschten Brille auf der Nase, aber ruhig auf jeden Fall. Thiel sah eine Weile dabei zu, wie seine Brust den langsamen Atemzügen folgte, das Hemd schon ganz zerknautscht, mit kleinen Wellen, die es zwischen den Knöpfen schlug.

Er wusste nicht, wann er sich jemals die Zeit genommen hatte, Boerne wirklich anzuschauen. Also, länger und bewusster. Machte man sonst ja nicht. War ja irgendwie auch komisch. Dabei war er eigentlich ganz schön anzusehen. Das Alter war ihm gut bekommen, fand er. Die Falten machten sein Gesicht weicher; das Grau, das sich hier und da zwischen seine sonst dunklen Haare stahl, wiederum interessanter. Im gedämpften Licht des Zimmers war noch ein Schatten der konzentrierten Furche auf seiner Stirn zu erkennen, die auch im Schlaf nicht ganz verschwinden wollte. Pardon, im _Ruhen_ natürlich. Schlafen, das hatte er ihm ja eben bestätigt, tat er noch nicht.

Oh Mann, inzwischen konnte er die Augen selber kaum offen halten. Er sollte wirklich ins Bett.

Seinem Zustand entsprechend behäbig manövrierte er sich vom Sofa in eine mehr oder weniger stehende Situation und gähnte ausgiebig, bevor er sich noch mal seinem Nachbarn widmete.

„Wollense hier aufm Sofa penn?“

Keine Antwort.

Thiel zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und drehte sich Richtung Badezimmer. Na gut. War ihm auch recht. Hatte sich die Frage halt von selbst geklärt.

Nachdem er sich bettfertig gemacht hatte, kam er trotzdem nicht umhin, Boernes auf der Couch zerflossene Gestalt noch einmal zweifelnd zu beäugen. So konnte der doch unmöglich die Nacht dort verbringen. Er beschloss, den anderen wenigstens noch zuzudecken und war gerade dabei, die Wolldecke aus seinem Schlafzimmer über ihm auszubreiten, als Boerne sich mit einem Mal bemerkbar machte.

„Nich“, nuschelte er, obwohl er ansonsten keine Anstalten machte, Thiel von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten. „Mussnochzähneputzn.“

„Ich glaub den einen Abend schaffen Ihre Beißerchen auch ohne“, kommentierte er nüchtern.

Boerne erwiderte im Halbschlaf irgendwas, das verdächtig nach einer Erklärung darüber klang, wie häufig am Tag eine Zahnreinigung erfolgen sollte – klar, dass er ihm das in jeder noch so todesähnlichen Verfassung vorbeten konnte – doch statt seinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen, griffen seine Hände in den weichen Stoff der Decke und zogen sie enger um sich herum.

„Boerne?“

Nichts. Nur ein leises Schnarchen.

„Gut Nacht“, sagte Thiel, dann schaltete er mit einem leisen Klacken die Lampe auf der Fensterbank aus.

*

Am nächsten Morgen tapste Boerne verschlafen in die Küche. Mit den zerstrubbelten Haaren und der zerknitterten Kleidung sah er ganz schön gerädert aus und er rieb sich mit dem Handballen über die Lider, ehe er ein gequältes Gesicht aufsetzte und sich an die eigene Schulter griff.

„Moinsen“, begrüßte Thiel ihn, der schon am Tisch saß und die Zeitung las.

„Wie spät ist es?“

„Kurz nach zehn. Sie haben geschlafen wie'n Stein.“

„ _Auf_ einem Stein trifft es wohl besser.“ Boerne zog den zweiten Stuhl zu sich heran, um sich anschließend darauf niederzulassen. „Wo haben Sie bloß diese Foltermaschine aufgetrieben?“

„Gestern Abend schien die Foltermaschine noch sehr gemütlich zu sein.“ Um sein süffisantes Lächeln zu kaschieren, nahm er einen Schluck Kaffee aus der Tasse vor ihm.

„Gestern Abend, Herr Thiel. Gestern Abend war ich doch gar nicht mehr Herr meiner Sinne!“

„Das haben jetzt Sie gesagt.“

„Sie hätten mich zumindest wecken und warnen können.“

„Wieso? Immerhin haben Sie fast 12 Stunden geschlafen, so schlimm kann's ja nicht gewesen sein.“ Als Boerne darauf nicht reagierte, schob er versöhnlich hinterher: „Ab jetzt können Sie ja wieder jede Nacht in Ihrem Himmelbett verbringen.“

…

„Boerne?“

„Wissen Sie, Herr Thiel, Ihr Sitzmöbel hat mir zwar eine stattliche Myogelose beschert, dafür habe ich aber zum ersten Mal in dieser Woche tatsächlich durchgeschlafen, also … bin ich Ihnen wohl nichtsdestotrotz zu Dank verpflichtet.“ Boerne lächelte schwach, dann schmatzte er ein paar Mal gedankenverloren vor sich hin. „Ich glaube, ich sollte mir dringend meine Zähne putzen.“

Thiel hielt ihm die Kanne entgegen. „Kaffee vorher?“

„Thiel“, sagte der andere, so als hätte er ihm gerade ein unmoralisches Angebot gemacht, „doch nicht vor dem Zähneputzen.“

Mit den Worten erhob er sich aus seinem Sitz und verließ, deutlich koordinierter nun, die Küche.

 _Gut,_ dachte Thiel.

_Dann eben hinterher._


	12. Zwölf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem es um Wissenschaft geht.

„Thiel, wie oft soll ich Ihnen denn noch sagen, dass das so nicht funktionieren wird.“

„Maann, müssen Sie eigentlich aus allem 'ne Wissenschaft machen?“

„ _Machen_?“ Boernes Augenbrauen flogen nach oben und er nahm Thiel die Tassen aus der Hand, um sie selbst noch einmal einzusortieren. „Das ganze Leben _ist_ Wissenschaft.“

„Mja, Ihres vielleicht.“

„Möchten Sie nicht auch, dass Ihr Besteck und Geschirr vernünftig gereinigt wird?“

„Bisher gab's damit noch nie'n Problem.“

„Da hat mir Ihre Auflaufform aber ganz andere Geschichten erzählt.“ Der andere schaute ihn aus bedeutungsschweren Augen an und widmete sich dann wieder wichtig der Neusortierung von Tellern und Tassen.

„Das ist ja wohl immer noch meine Spülmaschine.“

„Deswegen kann sie doch trotzdem funktionieren.“

„Tut sie-“ Egal. Egal! Es hatte keinen Zweck.

„Hier oben links müssen die Tassen hin, umgedreht natürlich, den Henkel am besten in einem stumpfen Winkel zum Gitter, damit eine optimale Reinigung …“

Thiel lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während Boerne ihn höchst konzentriert und entsprechend fachgemäß zum korrekten Einräumen eines, _seines_ , Geschirrspülers unterrichtete.

„Außerdem sieht es auch einfach schöner aus“, schloss der andere und richtete sich zufrieden wieder auf.

Thiel bemühte sich, trotz der Absurdität dieser Situation die Fassung zu bewahren. Mit einem mehr schlecht als recht unterdrückten Grinsen stimmte er ihm zu.

„Viel hübscher, keine Frage.“


	13. Dreizehn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem Fragen gestellt werden.

„… zwar eher unwahrscheinlicher Fall, jedoch …“

Thiel schnappte ein paar von Boernes Satzfetzen auf, als er mit einem Korb voll sauberer Wäsche wieder nach oben in seine Wohnung kam. Im ersten Moment wunderte er sich, mit wem sich der andere gerade so leidenschaftlich unterhielt, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er keineswegs einen Dialog führte, sondern vielmehr referierte. Ausnahmsweise sogar ganz offiziell. Die Universität war bis auf Weiteres für Veranstaltungen geschlossen, also mussten die Vorlesungen ins Internet verlegt werden. Heute war einer der vier Tage in der Woche, an denen Boerne eine Videokonferenz mit seinen Studenten führte. Das hatte er glatt vergessen.

Die ersten ein, zwei Male hatte Boerne sein Online-Genie auch noch aus seinen eigenen vier Wänden in die Welt gesendet, dann beim dritten Mal anscheinend mit schlechter Internetverbindung zu kämpfen gehabt und als logische Schlussfolgerung seinen Lehrstuhl nun also bei Thiel aufgebaut.

Ein bisschen genervt war er ja schon, weil er die Wäsche eigentlich im Wohnzimmer aufhängen wollte und Boerne diesen Platz jetzt belegte. Andererseits war das auch immer noch seine Wohnung und sein Nachbar könnte sich ja wohl genauso gut einen anderen Raum suchen. Genau.

Entschlossen beförderte er Wäschekorb und -ständer durch die Tür, hinter der Boerne gerade dabei war, irgendwas am Hals einer seiner medizinischen Puppe zu erklären. „… von der Clavicula aufwärts …“

Boernes kleiner Finger verfolgte fachmännisch eine unsichtbare Linie auf der Plastikhaut des Modells nach, während er weiter von Lungen, Luft und Atmen faselte. Thiel klappte scheppernd den Wäscheständer auseinander und machte sich daran, dem Geschehen möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Bis er plötzlich seinen Namen hörte.

„Ausgezeichnete Frage, Fräulein Kempel, äh … Thiel! Thiel, kommen Sie mal bitte her.“

Er hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne, bevor er sich langsam zum anderen umdrehte. Hinter dem Wohnzimmertisch zog Boerne nur die Augenbrauen hoch und winkte ihn nachdrücklich mit der Hand heran.

Was sollte das denn jetzt?

„Boerne-“

„Ich brauche Sie hier kurz.“

„Ich dachte, Sie haben Ihre Vorlesung …?“ Thiels Hand vollführte eine undeutliche Geste in Richtung Laptop.

„Eben“, bekräftigte Boerne und wandte sich wieder seinem Bildschirm zu, „Mein Kollege Herr Thiel wird uns bei Beantwortung dieser Frage behilflich sein.“

_Wie bitte was?_

„Können Sie sich abschminken.“ Er zeigte ihm den Vogel.

„Och Herr Thiel, nun zieren Sie sich doch nicht so.“ Boerne war inzwischen von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa aufgestanden und machte Anstalten, ihn an der Hand zu nehmen.

„Nee, Boerne, echt“, protestierte er und zog seinen Arm weg, bevor der andere überhaupt Halt fassen konnte. „Vergessen Sie's.“

„Bitte, Herr Thiel.“ Seine Stimme war nun etwas gedämpft. Wahrscheinlich wurde ihm die Diskussion vor seinen Studenten unangenehm. Pah. Selbst schuld.

„Sonst haben Sie mich in Ihrem Unterricht doch auch nicht dabei!“

„Nein, _normalerweise_ habe ich in meinem Hörsaal um die 30 Studenten sitzen, die sich mir bereitwillig zur praktischen Demonstration des Lehrstoffs in die Hände geben.“ Boerne schaute ihn an, mit einem Blick, der ihn noch einmal daran erinnern sollte, dass dieser Raum weder Hörsaal noch angefüllt mit Menschen war.

„Und Ihre Puppe?“ Ein letzter, verzweifelter Versuch.

„Bei dieser _Puppe_ handelt es sich um ein 27-teiliges Modell eines Torsos, das-“ Boerne unterbrach sich selbst und setzte neu an. „Glauben Sie mir einfach, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass es manchmal ein lebendiges Beispiel braucht.“

„Hallo?“, fragte plötzlich eine andere Stimme in den Raum. Sie kam aus Boernes Laptop. „Herr Professor?“

„Einen Augenblick!“, rief Boerne zurück. Dann sah er wieder zu Thiel und setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf.

_Arsch._

„Okay, meinetwegen“, brummelte er und wurde prompt freudestrahlend zur anderen Seite des Raumes geschoben.

„So. Also“, nahm Boerne den inhaltlichen Teil seiner Vorlesung wieder auf. „Das hier“, er klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf Thiels Brust, „ist Herr Thiel. Er-“ Seine Augen blieben kurz an den Nachrichten am Bildschirmrand hängen. „Nein, er ist nicht mein Freund, wir sind Kollegen, das sagte ich doch bereits. Also, Herr Thiel ist Hauptkommissar bei der städtischen Kriminalpolizei und -“ Wieder stoppte er in seinen Erklärungen, die Hand immer noch auf Thiels Brust. „Wir sind _Nachbarn_ und haben zufällig dieselbe Fortbildung besucht, deswegen stecken wir aktuell zusammen in Quarantäne. Keine Sorge, ich bin durchaus in der Lage, die gesetzlichen Verordnungen zu verstehen und zu befolgen“, stellte er pikiert klar.

 _Sicher_ , dachte Thiel amüsiert.

„Wenn dann jetzt alle indiskreten Fragen geklärt wären?“ Dieses Mal taucht keine neue Textblase im Nachrichtenfeld auf. „Sehr schön. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach genau, die posthume Identifikation eines Schädelhirntraumas …“

Boernes Hände umfassten seinen Kopf an Nacken und Kiefer und beugten ihn so vorsichtig wie bestimmt in die benötigte Position. Widerstandslos folgte Thiel jeder seiner Bewegungen und ruhte still, wenn der andere eine Pause zum Erklären machte. Flinke Finger flogen über seine Haut, während er Wörter hörte, von denen er bis dato nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass es sie gab und er blinzelte das Weiß der Decke an, mit dem Gedanken, dass er morgen bestimmt tierisch verspannt sein würde.

Hoffentlich wussten Boernes Studenten seinen Einsatz hier zu schätzen.


	14. Vierzehn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem ein Spaziergang gemacht wird.

„Tja, ich denke, dass wir uns von der Ruder-Regatta dieses Jahr verabschieden müssen.“ Gedankenversunken ließ Boerne seinen Blick über den Aasee schweifen.

„Da wird sich mein Vater ordentlich ärgern.“

„Schlecht fürs Geschäft, hm?“

Thiel schnaubte spöttisch. „Können Sie aber laut sagen. Da gehen ihm ganz schön viele Kunden flöten. Und damit meine ich nicht nur den Taxibetrieb.“

„Selbstredend“, schmunzelte Boerne. „Na, solange das seine einzige Sorge bleibt, nicht?“

„Wahrscheinlich verdient der sich grad trotzdem 'ne goldene Nase. Die quarzen doch während der Quarantäne bestimmt alle wie sonst was.“

„Noch dazu die Polizei, die ebenfalls auf Sparflamme läuft …“, begann Boerne.

„Hören Sie mir bloß auf.“

Es war ein wirklich schöner Tag und Thiel einmal mehr dankbar dafür, dass der andere ihn dazu überredet hatte, ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen. Natürlich tummelten sich die Leute trotz jeglicher Regelungen wie ein wildes Ameisenvolk im Park, aber wenigstens schien es heute nur die halbe und nicht die ganze Stadt zu sein. War er sich in den ersten Tagen noch komisch dabei vorgekommen, anderen Menschen mit einem derart großen Bogen auszuweichen, hatte er sich heute schon fast dran gewöhnt.

„Machen Sie sich eigentlich manchmal Gedanken um ihn? Ihren Vater, meine ich.“ Boernes Stimme war ruhig.

„Vaddern? Der ist doch gar nicht unterzukriegen“, lachte Thiel und meinte es so, auch wenn er wusste, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war.

„Das kann ich allerdings bestätigen“, stimmte der andere mit ein. „Erinnern Sie sich noch an das Senioren-Eisschwimmen im letzten Winter? Ihr alter Herr hat doch tatsächlich den Sieg nach Hause geholt.“

„Wenn's wenigstens nur beim Sieg geblieben wäre …“ Thiel entsann sich der ein oder anderen viel zu jungen Frau an Herberts Seite, die an dem Abend ebenfalls den Weg zu seinem Hof gefunden hatte. In Boernes Kopf schienen sich ähnliche Szenen abzuspielen.

„Wie sich Ihr Vater zum Don Juan der Alternativszene entwickeln konnte, ist mir ehrlich gesagt auch ein Rätsel. Andererseits, diese Badehose …“ Er machte ein vielsagendes Gesicht und Thiel stupste ihn beim Gehen spielerisch mit der Schulter an.

„Wehe, Sie verlieren auch nur ein Wort über dieses Ding!“ Das entsprechende Kleidungsstück war etwa zwei Generationen zu modern und vor allem drei Nummern zu klein gewesen – mehr wollte er dazu nicht sagen.

„Also mir hat es gefallen“, neckte Boerne weiter. „Wer weiß, vielleicht lasse ich mir eines Tages ein zweites Modell besorgen.“

„Das will ich sehen.“ Er musste grinsen bei der Vorstellung und räusperte sich, bevor er auf ihr Ausgangsthema zurückkam.

„Nein, ich … ich weiß natürlich, dass er totaler Risikopatient ist. Ich meine, das Alter, die Lunge, sein Herzinfarkt vor ein paar Jahren …“ Ein schweres Seufzen. „Das volle Paket halt.“

„Mhm.“

„Tschuldigung, das … war jetzt irgendwie'n Stimmungskiller.“

„Ach was“, widersprach Boerne, „ich habe Sie schließlich selbst gefragt.“

„Warum überhaupt?“ Er guckte ihn von der Seite an, eines der Augen zugekniffen. Die Sonne blendete ganz schön.

„Einfach nur so.“

„Einfach nur so gibt’s aber nicht.“

Boerne neigte den Kopf, um ihm über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuzuwerfen. Dann schob er sich besagte Brille wieder zurecht. „Nun zitieren Sie mich schon. Wo soll das bloß noch hinführen.“

„Am besten zu einer Antwort.“

„Es ist nichts“, setzte Boerne an, „nichts Besonderes. Nur …“ Seine Hände formten eine vage Bewegung in der Luft. „Ich weiß nicht, ich … habe mich gefragt, wie es mir wohl ergehen würde, wenn meine Eltern in dieser Situation noch lebten, ich …“ Er atmete tief durch. „Ich bin fast ein wenig froh darüber, dass ich sie jetzt nicht mehr verlieren kann.“

Es war kurz still zwischen ihnen.

„Ist das zu … geschmacklos? Bin … ich zu herzlos?“ Seine Augen suchten in Thiels nach einer Antwort auf seine Frage und der schüttelte zögernd den Kopf.

„Nein, ich glaub, ich versteh das.“

Boerne lächelte dankbar und nickte.

Den Rest des Weges liefen sie schweigend.


	15. Fünfzehn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem geduscht wird.

„Verdammt, Boerne, können Sie nicht abschließen, wie jeder andere normale Mensch auch?“ Fluchend und mit glühenden Ohren knallte Thiel die Tür zum Badezimmer wieder zu.

„Sie könnten doch genauso gut anklopfen“, drang es durch das Holz. Boerne war offenbar nicht bereit, diese Peinlichkeit auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Aber was hatte er auch erwartet.

„Das ist _meine_ Wohnung!“

„Die _ich_ Ihnen vermiete.“

„Und deshalb müssen Sie sich hier unbedingt ausziehen oder was?“

„Nun tun Sie mal nicht so, als wären wir einander noch nie unbekleidet begegnet“, stellte Boerne unberührt fest. „Es handelt sich um ein Badezimmer, da ist es durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich, sich der Körperpflege zu widmen. Wenngleich Letzteres für Sie ohnehin ein Fremdwort zu sein scheint. Wirklich, Thiel? Duschgel und Shampoo _in einem_?“

Er rollte die Augen gen Decke. „Warum gehen Sie eigentlich nicht bei sich duschen? Haben Sie doch die letzten Tage auch gemacht.“

„Da funktionierte auch mein Duschkopf noch. Das ist nun allerdings nicht mehr der Fall und ich werde einen Teufel tun und mir zu diesen Zeiten einen Klempner ins Haus holen. Von den Preisen mal ganz abgesehen …“

„Und dafür darf ich jetzt die hohen Wasserkosten blechen, na schönen Dank auch.“

Passend dazu wurde im Inneren des Badezimmers die Dusche angestellt.

„Zur Wiedergutmachung kann ich ja den nächsten Einkauf übernehmen“, versuchte Boerne das Rauschen des Wassers zu übertönen. „Apropos, wir haben keinen Aufschnitt mehr.“

Thiel runzelte die Stirn. „Echt? Gar nix mehr?“

„Nicht mehr viel jedenfalls. Bananen sind auch keine mehr da.“

„Wir sollten mal 'ne neue Einkaufsliste schreiben.“

„Gerne, sobald ich meine Morgentoilette beendet habe. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden.“

Das Wasserprasseln wurde unregelmäßig – ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass Boerne endgültig unter die Dusche gestiegen war – und Thiel fragte sich, wann sie angefangen hatten, von sich als Einheit zu reden.


	16. Sechzehn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem in Erinnerungen geschwelgt wird.

„Oh là là“, sagte Boerne und wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. „So kenne ich Sie ja gar nicht.“ Er deutete auf eines der Fotos vor ihnen, auf dem Thiel in einem Anzug abgebildet war, der sogar einigermaßen passte.

„Könnse mal sehen“, erwiderte Thiel, nicht, ohne ein bisschen rot zu werden. Boerne hatte eines seiner alten Fotoalben entdeckt und natürlich darauf bestanden, sie mit ihm durchzuschauen. Deswegen saßen sie jetzt auf seinem Bett und blätterten sich durch seine Vergangenheit. Oder zumindest das, was davon festgehalten war.

„Wann war das?“

„Das war zur Abschlussfeier meiner Berufsschule. Daran erinnere ich mich gut, Nadine die olle Flitzpiepe hat damals eine Woche vor den Prüfungen mit mir Schluss gemacht.“

„Nadine?“

„Meine erste Freundin“, erklärte er. „Hab Sie auf'm Kolleg kennengelernt. Zwei Jahre waren wir zusammen.“

Der andere pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Das ist stattlich, vor allem für die erste Beziehung. Tut mir leid.“

„Ach, ist lang her. Anfang der 80er Jahre irgendwann muss das gewesen sein.“ Thiel löste die Augen von dem Bild. „Mein Gott, fast 40 Jahre. Das darf man echt keinem erzählen.“ Er dachte an die vielen Fußballspiele, die er damals im Jungverein noch mitgemacht hatte, und musste lachen. „Damals war ich halb so schwer und dafür doppelt so trainiert.“

„Ja ja, was die Jugend verschwendet, vermisst das Alter“, rezitierte Boerne mit einem Schmunzeln. „Kann ja auch nicht jeder von uns zum lebenslangen Adonis auserkoren sein.“

„Nee, das nicht. Aber'n bisschen weniger schnell könnt's schon auch gehen mit dem Altern.“

„Dabei hat es Sie bisher doch eigentlich ganz gut getroffen“, bemerkte Boerne und pikste ihm keck mit dem Zeigefinger in den Bauch. „Abgesehen von Ihrem übermäßigen Abdominalfett versteht sich.“

„Sagt mir der Richtige!“ Thiel pikste prompt zurück. „Wenn Sie so weitermachen, dann können Sie in ein paar Wochen locker mit mir mithalten.“

„Unerhört!“, ereiferte Boerne sich theatralisch, musste sich aber kurz darauf geschlagen geben, als ihn Thiels Kitzeln zum Lachen brachte. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut! Ich nehme alles zurück!“ Er umschloss die Finger mit seiner Hand, um sie von weiteren Attacken abzuhalten und brachte sich wieder in eine aufrechtere Position. „Ihr Bauch steht Ihnen natürlich ausgezeichnet.“

Beflissen strich Boerne die Falten in seiner Kleidung wieder glatt, während Thiel plötzlich wie eingefroren war. Hatte er gerade-? Er wusste, dass der Satz nur ein Scherz gewesen war und trotzdem … war da … was.

„Schon wieder halb zwölf, tss“, verkündete der andere indes. Er streckte sich ausgiebig und seine nächsten Worte gingen zur Hälfte in einem Gähnen unter. „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, sich zu Bett zu begeben. Wobei es _zur Couch_ in meinem Fall wohl treffender beschreiben würde.“

Gerade wollte er aufstehen, als Thiel ihn am Zipfel seines Ärmels zurückhalten konnte. „Boerne“, sagte er nachdrücklich, „Sie können doch nicht jede Nacht auf'm Sofa schlafen.“

Auf Boernes Gesicht machte sich ein Ausdruck breit, den Thiel nicht anders wusste, als mit Entsetzen zu beschreiben. „Thiel, ich habe nur einen Scherz gemacht, ich -“

„Nee, echt, das kann doch nicht gesund sein, können Sie doch keinem erzählen.“

„Es spricht überhaupt nichts dagegen, die ein oder andere Nacht-“

„Ja, die _ein oder andere Nacht_ , Boerne. Aber das geht jetzt schon fast 'ne Woche so, so oft hab' ja nicht mal ich selbst auf dem Ding übernachtet.“

Boernes Augen fielen auf den Teppich unter seinen Füßen und kurz war es leise zwischen ihnen, nur draußen auf der Straße warfen sich ein paar Teenager lauthals irgendwelche Beleidigungen an den Kopf.

„Ich mein, notfalls … reicht das Bett auch für … zwei.“

„Sehr witzig, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne drehte sich halb zu ihm um. „Meinen Sie das Ernst?“

„Na, wo Sie schon mal hier sind.“ Er gab sich Mühe, ein ermutigendes Lächeln aufzusetzen und zu seiner Erleichterung hellte auch Boernes Miene sich auf.

„Also schön.“ Er machte sich auf, seine Bettwäsche zu holen. „Aber ich liege an der Wand!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Was die Jugend verschwendet, vermisst das Alter.“   
> \- Kurt Haberstich


	17. Siebzehn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem ein Gesellschaftsspiel gespielt wird.

„Ich warne Sie, Thiel!“ Der andere funkelte ihn böse an, aber Thiel ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern. Stattdessen grinste er fröhlich und kickte seinen Spielstein kurz vor dem Haus raus.

„Tja!“

„Unfassbar“, sagte Boerne und sah auch entsprechend fassungslos aus. „Sie sind ein ganz hinterhältiger Schuft, Herr Thiel, wissen Sie das eigentlich?“

„Mensch, jetzt ärgern Sie sich doch nicht.“ Er setzte eine besonders bemitleidende Miene auf, in dem guten Wissen, dass er dieses Spiel gewinnen würde.

„Sowieso alles nur pures Glück.“

„Pech in Ihrem Fall wohl eher.“

„Sie wissen doch: Pech im Spiel …“ Boerne ließ den Satz unvollendet zwischen ihnen schweben, ohne, dass sich einer von ihnen die Mühe machte, ihn zu beenden. Es gab Wichtigeres zu tun.

Voller Genugtuung brachte Thiel seinen letzten Läufer ins Haus. _Na bitte._

„Sieht so aus, als wären Sie heute mit Staubsaugen dran.“

„Nächstes Mal spielen wir wieder etwas anderes“, grummelte Boerne.


	18. Achtzehn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem die Nachwirkungen eines Streits zu spüren sind.

Thiel schielte nach oben, zur Spitze des Sendemasts, der sich eigentlich gerade als Skulptur entpuppt hatte. Filigrane Buchstaben aus Draht waren zwischen die horizontalen Streben gewebt und er musste sich die Augen zusätzlich mit der Hand abschirmen, um besser sehen zu können. Sein Puls hatte sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt.

Boerne hätte bestimmt sofort gewusst, dass das in Wirklichkeit Kunst sein sollte und ihm wahrscheinlich sogar noch den Künstler sagen können. Und das Entstehungsjahr.

Sie hatten sich gestritten. Klar, ein bisschen kabbeln taten sie sich immer, aber jetzt hatten sie sich richtig gestritten, zum ersten Mal in diesen zwei Wochen, und Thiel wusste schon gar nicht mehr richtig, worum es eigentlich gegangen war. Wer damit angefangen hatte und an welchem Punkt es kein Zurück mehr gegeben hatte, zu einer Pause, zu einer Entschuldigung. Sie hatten geschrien und mit Beleidigungen um sich geworfen und irgendwann war es ihm zu viel geworden und er hatte rausgehen müssen, um ein bisschen Dampf abzulassen. Und jetzt war er eben hier. Am Aasee. Und war gar nicht mehr wütend, einfach nur erschöpft.

In dem Moment spürte er, wie sich jemand neben ihn stellte und er musste nicht hinschauen, um zu wissen, wer es war. Die Schuldgefühle strömten aus jeder Pore zu ihm herüber, waberten um ihn herum, vermischten sich mit seinen eigenen. Er fragte sich nicht einmal, wie Boerne ihn hier aufgetrieben hatte. Die Skulptur lag auf derselben Strecke, die sie immer gemeinsam spazieren gingen. Es war kein Hexenwerk, den Weg abzulaufen.

„Wissen Sie, was ich mich schon seit meinem Umzug nach Münster frage?“

„Ja?“, fragte Boerne, ohne seinen Dativ oder Genitiv oder Was-auch-immer-tiv zu korrigieren.

„Warum zur Hölle hier 'ne Antenne steht.“ Er deutete auf das Stahlgebilde, das mitten auf der Rasenfläche vor ihnen stand.

Boerne lächelte, das spürte er auch. „Die Skulptur wurde 1997 von einem Mann namens Ilya Kabakov erbaut und trägt den gleichermaßen faszinierenden wie poetischen Titel: _Blickst du hinauf und liest die Worte_.“

„Hm“, machte Thiel und gab sich Mühe, die Sätze zu entziffern.

_Mein Lieber du liegst im Gras, den_

_Kopf im Nacken, um dich herum_

_keine Menschenseele, du hörst nur_

_den Wind und schaust hinauf in_

_den offenen Himmel – in das Blau_

_dort oben, wo die Wolken ziehen –_

_das ist vielleicht das Schönste,_

_was du im Leben getan_

_und gesehen hast._

„Komm wieder mit nach Hause“, flüsterte der andere da neben ihm und Thiel sagte nichts, nicht zum Streit, nicht zum Du, nicht zu der Hand, die zaghaft an seinem Arm nach unten zu seinen Fingern strich, nach Halt suchte.

Thiel sagte nichts. Er hielt sich einfach fest.


	19. Neunzehn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem Boerne mit Frau Haller telefoniert.

„Ah, Alberich! Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ Boernes Stimme drang durch die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür zu ihm in die Stube.

Nicht, dass Thiel lauschen wollte, aber genau genommen tat er das ja auch nicht. Nicht absichtlich jedenfalls. Und außerdem wusste Boerne eh, wie hellhörig die Wände waren. Er telefonierte sozusagen auf eigene Gefahr.

„Natürlich“, kam es jetzt wieder aus dem anderen Raum, „Das müsste in der obersten Schublade auf der rechten Seite liegen, im Regal mit den Formaldehydpräparaten.“

…

„Genau.“

…

„Sagen Sie, was möchten Sie denn mit einem Vergrößerungsglas? Meinen Sie nicht, Ihr Größenverhältnis zur Umwelt ist bereits genug aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht?“

Es war kurz still, bevor Boerne sein anerkennendes Lachen lachte, so wie er es immer machte, wenn Frau Haller ihm eine angemessene Retourkutsche verpasste und er gut gelaunt war.

„ _Urlaub?_ Ich leiste der Gesellschaft einen großen Dienst!“

…

„Na, nun übertreiben Sie mal nicht, ne? Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, für ein paar Tage die Füße hochzulegen.“

Thiel grinste, als er das hörte. Offensichtlich hatte auch Frau Haller so ihre Zweifel daran, dass Boerne ohne seine Arbeit auskam.

„Ach was, alleine“, sagte er. „Tun Sie mal nicht so, als hätte das Fräulein Krusenstern Ihnen nicht schon längst alles brühwarm erzählt.“

_Aha?_

„Nein, nein, nein, nein.“

…

„Guter Versuch. Seien Sie mir lieber vorsichtig bei der Analyse, immerhin liegt der Ruf unseres Instituts in Ihren Händen und da passt ja bekanntermaßen nicht besonders viel rein.“

…

Wieder lachte Boerne. „Keine Sorge, nicht mehr lange und Sie können mir wieder _in persona_ die Stirn bieten.“

…

„Ja, ebenso.“

…

„Richte ich ihm aus.“

…

„Wiederhören.“

Thiel hörte, wie die Klinke heruntergedrückt wurde und im nächsten Moment sah er Boerne vor sich stehen.

„Na? Den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch ausgetauscht?“

„Wie es sich gehört“, sagte Boerne und zeigte mit dem Daumen über die Schulter. „Kaffee?“


	20. Zwanzig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem Thiel zum Essen eingeladen wird.

Zuerst klingelte es, was schon mal komisch war, weil er keinen Besuch erwartete und Boerne bereits vor ein paar Tagen dazu übergegangen war, seinen Ersatzschlüssel zu benutzen. Dann klopfte es enthusiastisch hinterher, was noch komischer war, und Thiel runzelte die Stirn, als er die Tür öffnete.

„Boerne?“

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne grinste ihm frech entgegen, geschniegelt und gestriegelt in Hemd, Hose, Krawatte und Jackett, die Hände hinter dem Rücken versteckt. Argwöhnisch musterte Thiel seine Erscheinung vom Türrahmen aus.

„Was'n los?“ Sein Kopf machte eine unbestimmte Nickbewegung, die Boerne in seiner Gesamtheit einschloss. Der schaute kurz unschuldig an sich herunter, nur, um dann wieder strahlend aufzutauchen.

„Ich komme, um Sie einzuladen.“

„Ins Restaurant oder was?“, erkundigte er sich sarkastisch.

„Sozusagen. In meine Wohnung.“

„Und um mir das zu sagen, haben Sie sich so fein rausgeputzt?“

„Immerhin habe ich ein ausgezeichnetes Menü mit Lammcarré und Schokoladenfondue vorbereitet.“

„Puh, das hört sich ja echt gut an, Boerne, aber …“

„Keine Sorge, Sie müssen sich nicht extra umziehen.“

„… ich hab' noch Nudeln von gestern im Kühlschrank.“

Sein Gegenüber brauchte einen Moment, um die Worte zu verarbeiten, dann jedoch setzte er zur Beschwerde an. „Herr Thiel! Sie können Ihren mickrigen Hartweizengrieß doch nicht ernsthaft meinen Kochkünsten vorziehen wollen!“ Die Empörung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, ich mach' ja nur'n Witz. Lamm und Schokolade klingt super.“ Thiel winkte amüsiert ab und Boerne gab sich offenbar große Mühe, sich nicht außerordentlich über dieses Zugeständnis zu freuen, sondern lieber seine obligatorische beleidigte Schnute zu ziehen.

„Was haben Sie denn da?“ Thiel deutete jetzt auf die noch immer hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Arme.

„Das … ist ein ausgezeichneter, sortenreiner Tempranillo aus Toro. Spanien.“

„Wein.“

„Sag ich ja.“

„Okay“, atmete Thiel durch, „ich geh noch kurz'n Bier holen und dann komm ich rüber.“

Der andere schien protestieren zu wollen, besann sich jedoch eines Besseren und wartete stattdessen, bis Thiel, ausgerüstet mit zwei gekühlten Flaschen, wieder in seinem Sichtfeld auftauchte.

Bevor er die Tür endgültig hinter sich schloss, sagte er noch mal: „Sie hätten auch einfach reinkommen und mich mitnehmen können, wissen Sie.“

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Boerne lächelnd, „aber so macht es mehr Spaß.“

*

„Erinnern Sie sich noch an sein Gesicht“, fragte Boerne zwischen zwei Erdbeeren, „als er den falschen Ordner auf seinem Laptop geöffnet hat?“

Thiel musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten, um vor Lachen nicht das halbe Fondue wieder auszuspucken. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie inzwischen beide echt gut einen weg hatten, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das hier das Witzigste war, was er jemals erlebt hatte.

„Das werd' ich meinen Lebtag nicht vergessen!“

„Das verleiht der Berufsbezeichnung des _Verkehrs_ spezialisten noch mal eine ganz neue Note!“ Boerne selbst lachte so sehr, dass er das Obst in die Schüssel mit dem Fondue fallen ließ und damit dunkle Schokoladenflecken auf jeder benachbarten Oberfläche verteilte. Das wiederum erheiterte sie nur noch mehr und sie lachten, bis ihnen die Tränen liefen und sie irgendwann, erschöpft und außer Atem, nebeneinander in die Kissen der Couch sanken.

„Das war wirklich gut.“

„Der Witz oder das Essen?“ Boerne schaute ihn von der Seite an, die Stimme noch etwas holprig.

„Beides.“

Sie lächelten zufrieden, bis Boernes Blick auf Thiels Shirt fiel. „Oh, das tut mir leid.“

Thiels Augen folgten Boernes und blieben an einem Schokoladenfleck auf dem Stoff hängen. „Schon okay.“

Er probierte sich an etwas, das eine wegwerfende Handbewegung darstellen sollte, aber in dem Moment war Boerne schon dazu übergegangen, mit seinem Daumen über den Stoff und damit auch seinen Bauch zu reiben.

„He!“

„Das geht bestimmt wieder raus.“

„Mja, mit der Waschmaschine vielleicht“, bemerkte Thiel und Boerne stoppte ergeben in seinen Bewegungen.

„Sie haben wohl recht“, seufzte er, was einmal mehr für ihren übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum sprach. Dann deutete er mit derselben Hand an Thiels Kinn. „Sie haben da …“

Fahrig wischte Thiel sich mit dem Handrücken über die Haut, was wohl nicht besonders erfolgreich gewesen sein musste, denn als er den anderen fragend anschaute, schüttelte der nur den Kopf.

„Weiter oben.“

Das Schauspiel wiederholte sich ein, zwei Mal, bis er irgendwann genervt die Augen verdrehte und Boerne die Chance ergriff, mit seinem Daumen bestimmt über Thiels Mundwinkel zu reiben.

„Weg.“

„Na hoffentlich, so wie Sie da rumgekratzt haben.“ Er lächelte, um seinen Worten die Härte zu nehmen und da erst fiel ihm auf, dass Boerne die Hand nicht von seiner Wange gelöst hatte.

„Mhm“, murmelte der andere abwesend, die Augen auf Thiels Lippen geheftet. Plötzlich wurde ihm warm unter dem Shirt, der Geruch von geschmolzener Schokolade und Boernes Aftershave stieg ihm in die Nase, sein Kopf war ganz benebelt und Boernes Finger streichelten über seine Haut, fast schon zärtlich.

„Thiel, ich …“

„Wir sollten das nicht. Nicht jetzt, mein ich. Wir … sollten das nicht … jetzt.“ Seine Hand fasste die des anderen. „Sind'n bisschen betrunken.“

Boerne nickte tapfer, legte den Kopf auf seiner Brust ab.

„Ich weiß“, sagte er. „Es ist bloß-“

„Ich weiß.“


	21. Einundzwanzig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem gelesen wird.

„Gesundheit.“

„Danke.“ Boerne tupfte sich die Nasenspitze mit dem Taschentuch ab, bevor er es zusammenfaltete und sich wieder seiner Lektüre zuwandte.

Er las viel; auf jeden Fall mehr, als Thiel gedacht hätte. Das hieß, er hatte sich nie wirklich Gedanken darum gemacht, wie viel Zeit der andere wohl mit der Nase in irgendwelchen Büchern steckte und jetzt, da er fast ununterbrochen mit ihm zusammen war, erstaunte es ihn fast, wie leicht Boerne sich doch zwischen den Seiten verlieren konnte.

Seit Beginn der Quarantäne hatte er auch wieder öfter nach dem Buch statt der Fernbedienung gegriffen. Besonders dann, wenn sie dabei gemeinsam auf dem Sofa saßen. So wie jetzt.

Sie redeten nicht darüber, über den Abend. Diesen speziellen vor zwei Tagen. Vielleicht sollten sie. Aber mussten sie auch?

Boerne nieste noch einmal und beschwerte sich über seine Allergie. Thiel suchte den letzten Satz im Buch vor ihm, an den er sich erinnern konnte. Sein Kopf lehnte an Boernes Schulter.

Sie redeten nicht.

Es war schön.


	22. Zweiundzwanzig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem aufgeräumt wird.

„Wozu vermiete ich Ihnen eigentlich eine Wohnung mit Balkon, wenn Sie ihn ohnehin zum Urwald verkommen lassen?“ Boerne schaute durch das Küchenfenster nach draußen auf besagten Balkon, wo sich bereits die ein oder andere Pflanze verselbständigt und das Moos flächendeckend die Oberhand gewonnen hatte.

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann ich ja nix dafür, dass der halt am Haus mit dran ist.“

„Auch eine Plattform wie diese bedarf regelmäßiger Pflege, Herr Thiel. Balkone sind nichts anderes als, als …“, seine Hände griffen in der Luft nach der richtigen Umschreibung, „als eigene Biotope.“

„Mag ja sein, aber ich hab' halt keine Zeit für mein eigenes Biotop.“

„Alles nur eine Frage des Managements.“

„Ja, oder der Putzfrauen.“

„Reinigungskräfte, wenn ich bitten darf. Die ich im Übrigen schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr engagiere und das wissen Sie genau.“ Boerne packte seinen vorwurfsvollen Zeigefinger wieder ein und ersetzte ihn durch in motiviertes Schulterklopfen. „Jetzt haben wir doch Zeit.“

„Das heißt?“

„Was halten Sie davon: Wir kümmern uns heute um die Wildnis vor Ihrem Fenster und können es uns dann abends bei einem … Bier“, das Wort schien ihm nur widerwillig über die Lippen kommen zu wollen, „im Garten der getanen Arbeit gemütlich machen.“

Thiel wägte innerlich die Pros und Contras dieses Angebots ab. Einerseits konnte er auf Boernes belehrenden Ausführungen zur richtigen Reinigung _einer Plattform wie dieser_ gut verzichten. Andererseits … Der Balkon musste halt wirklich mal gemacht werden und zu zweit ging sowas deutlich schneller von der Hand, da brauchte er sich nichts vorzumachen.

„Na denn man to.“

*

„Was ist das denn?“ Selbst in Thiels Ohren klangen seine Worte unverhältnismäßig entsetzt.

„Ein Dampfreiniger. Eignet sich hervorragend, um besonders hartnäckige Rückstände zu entfernen und kann sogar in den Fugen zwischen den Fliesen-“

„Ich weiß, was ein Dampfreiniger ist“, grätschte er genervt dazwischen.

„Warum fragen Sie denn-“ Boerne schien ehrlich verwirrt, bis ihm auffiel, worauf Thiel eigentlich angespielt hatte. Er hob das Kinn zu seiner Erklärung etwas an. „Bei diesen Kleidungsstücken handelt es sich um legere Varianten von Hose und Hemd, gemeinhin auch als Jeans und T-Shirt bekannt. Das sollte Ihnen doch eigentlich ein Begriff sein.“

„Ich, äh … Sie …“

„Ich, Sie, ich, Sie … Nun kriegen Sie sich mal wieder ein. Ist ja nur für einen Nachmittag, nicht? Wenn Sie mir jetzt vielleicht mal mit dem Dampfreiniger …“ Boernes Stimme erstickte in dem Versuch, ihm das Gerät entgegenzuhalten und Thiel griff an jeweils zwei Seiten, um den anderen zu entlasten. „Danke. Der ist auf Dauer doch ein bisschen schwer.“

„Steht Ihnen“, brachte Thiel dann doch noch etwas genuschelt und möglichst beiläufig hervor und nickte in Boernes Richtung. Obwohl er jeglichen Blickkontakt tunlichst vermied, entging ihm nicht die leichte Röte, die dem anderen bei seiner Bemerkung ins Gesicht stieg.

„Danke.“

*

„Ich würd nicht mit dem Boden anfangen“, kommentiere er Boernes Vorhaben, die Blumentöpfe in den Innenraum der Wohnung zu tragen. Er hatte vielleicht nicht viel von den Vorträgen seiner Mutter mitgenommen, aber … „Putzen tut man immer von oben nach unten. Goldene Regel.“

Der andere stellte den Topf in seiner Hand ab, sah zu ihm auf, pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sagte ebenso pikiert wie bestimmt: „Das weiß ich natürlich.“

Danach widmete er sich entschlossen dem Geländer. Den Blumentopf hob er nicht noch einmal an.

*

„Bin gleich wieder da.“ Thiel drehte sich um und marschierte auf die Wohnungstür zu.

„Wo gehen Sie hin?“

„Keller“, antwortete er knapp. „Will mal schauen, ob ich da noch Grillreiniger hab'.“

„Grillreiniger? Bei aller Liebe, Thiel, aber bis hier irgendeine Art von Grill zum Einsatz kommt, dürfte es noch eine Weile dauern. Unsere Arbeit ist noch lange nicht erledigt.“

„Der ist natürlich nicht für den Grill, sondern für die Blumentöpfe.“

Boernes Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Ich glaube, ich stehe auf dem sprichwörtlichen Schlauch.“

„Grillreiniger hilft. Gegen das ganze Moos und so, mein ich.“

„Wo haben Sie denn bitteschön diesen Hausfrauentrick aufgeschnappt?“

„Bei der besten Hausfrau der Welt. Meiner Mama“, verkündete Thiel triumphierend.

„Nicht schlecht.“ Boerne nickte anerkennend und widmete sich wieder dem Abhängen der Blumenkästen. „Na dann lassen Sie mal sehen, was Ihr Grillreiniger so kann.“

„Wenn ich denn noch welche habe. Ist'n bisschen her, dass ich den das letzte Mal gebraucht hab' …“ Er war schon wieder im Gehen, als ihn die Stimme seines Nachbarn noch einmal zurückholte.

„Zweites Regal von rechts, oberstes Fach, ganz hinten an der Wand.“ Auf Thiels fragenden Blick ergänzte er: „Da steht mein Grillreiniger.“

Ihm entglitt ein verblüfftes Lachen. „Sie haben Grillreiniger?“

„Na und? Sie haben schließlich auch Ahnung vom Putzen.“ Boerne schmunzelte. „Heute werden wir beide unsere Vorurteile los.“

*

„Thiel, ich bitte sie.“ Vorwurfsvoll rümpfte Boerne die Nase. „Doch nicht um diese Uhrzeit.“

„Was? Ich hab' halt Durst.“

„Und aus dem Wasserhahn kamen nur abgefüllte Bierflaschen, wie praktisch.“

„Können Sie mal sehen. Fast wie bei Jesus.“

Boerne schenkte ihm ein nachsichtiges Lächeln. „Wenn Sie im Konfirmationsunterricht besser aufgepasst hätten, dann wüssten Sie jetzt, dass selbst unser Herr und Retter ein Weinliebhaber war.“

„Tja, und am Ende ist er auch gestorben.“

„Werden wir etwa blasphemisch?“

„Jetzt halten Sie schon endlich den Sabbel und holen Sie sich auch eins.“

Boerne gab ein theatralisches Seufzen von sich, bevor er aufsprang und zum Kühlschrank lief.

*

Thiel wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die nasse Stirn. Puh. Es war ein brütend heißer Tag, besonders auf dem Balkon staute sich die Hitze an, und der Schweiß lief ihm schon in kleinen Rinnsalen den Körper hinunter. Da blieb natürlich der Dreck vom Umtopfen erst recht in jeder Ecke kleben …

Unberührt davon klopfte er weiter auf die Erde vor sich im Topf und konzentrierte sich ansonsten darauf, den Blick bloß nicht zu weit nach rechts wandern zu lassen. Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie häufig Boerne ihn in den letzten Stunden angesehen hatte. Auch, wenn er wusste, dass man nach körperlicher Arbeit nicht unbedingt wie ein Lavendelfeld duftete, kam er sich so langsam echt'n bisschen ranzig vor und Boernes übermäßige Aufmerksamkeit machte das wirklich nicht besser.

„Können Sie mir mal die Schaufel geben?“ Auffordernd hielt er dem anderen die geöffnete Hand hin – ohne, dass etwas passierte.

„Boerne?“

„Küss mich.“

Boernes Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als wäre er selbst erschrocken über das, was er gerade gefordert hatte und in Thiels Kopf herrschte erst recht völlige Schockstarre.

„Was?“

„I-ich bin nicht betrunken“, versicherte Boerne hastig, „ich möchte Sie …. möchte _dich_ … nur wirklich gerne … küssen.“ Dann schluckte er schwer, als müsste er sich für Thiels Reaktion wappnen. Dem wiederum schlug das Herz selbst bis zum Hals und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Jetzt?“

Mit einer wagen Geste deutete er auf sie beide, verschwitzt und verklebt, überall krümelig von der Blumenerde. Selbst über Boernes Wangen zogen sich ein paar dreckige Spuren. Aber der andere nickte nur und seine Stimme war schwach, kaum zu hören.

„Bitte.“

Etwas zögerlich nickte Thiel auch. Atmete tief ein. Und beugte sich langsam vor, nahm erleichtert wahr, wie Boerne ihm entgegenkam. Zwischendurch mussten sie ein paar Mal den Kurs wechseln, weil das gar nicht so einfach zu koordinieren war, mit Händen und Nasen und überhaupt. Gott, er hatte schon so lange niemanden mehr geküsst. Und schon gar nicht jemanden wie Boerne.

Dann dockten ihre Stirnen aneinander an. Sie mussten lachen. Passierte das wirklich?

Boernes Lippen waren ganz weich. Ihr Kuss ruhig. Kaum mehr als eine Sommerbrise. Er war nicht überrascht und das war es, was ihn überraschte:

Eigentlich war er sich schon lange sicher.

„Bin 'n bisschen aufgeregt“, murmelte er mit einem verlegenen Lächeln gegen Boernes Lippen und konnte spüren, wie der andere es ihm gleichtat.

„Ich auch.“


	23. Dreiundzwanzig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem Thiel langweilig ist.

Mittlerweile waren knapp eineinhalb Wochen der Isolation vergangen. Am Vormittag hatten sie endlich die Tür unter der Spüle repariert, jetzt saßen sie auf dem Sofa und frönten ihrer Langeweile. Boerne hatte den Arm um Thiel Schultern gelegt und der spielte mit seinen Fingern, während er laut nach einer Beschäftigungsmöglichkeit suchte.

„Wir könnten dich auch als Geisel ausgeben.“

„Und dann was?“ Boernes Ton war eine Mischung aus Skepsis und Vergnügen.

„Sehr viel Geld im Austausch verlangen.“

„So viel kann doch keiner bezahlen.“

„ _Kann_ nicht oder _will_ nicht?“ Thiel drehte den Kopf, um Boerne anzugrinsen.

„Die Frage ist wohl eher, wen wir damit erpressen, wenn du doch schon derjenige bist, der mich festhält.“

Er überlegte kurz. „Frau Haller?“

„Na ja, Alberich mag zwar in der entsprechenden Oper reich an Rheingold sein, nicht, in Wirklichkeit jedoch …“

„… hat sie einen liebenswerten Chef wie dich, der das ganze Geld lieber für sich behält.“

„Vor allem hat sie sich einen undankbaren Beruf ausgesucht.“

Thiel seufzte. „Da bin ich nicht so viel besser dran, fürchte ich.“

„Dafür hast du dir aber ein beachtliches Imperium an St. Pauli-Merchandise aufgebaut.“ Boerne sah sich demonstrativ im Raum um, als wüsste er nicht sowieso genau, wo sich welcher Fanartikel versteckte.

„Sagt der, der jede Woche ein anderes Auto fährt.“

„Das sind Dienstwagen.“ Er setzte sich wieder ordentlich hin und richtete seine Brille. „Und warum muss überhaupt _ich_ die Geisel sein?“

„Weil dein Name der größere Skandal in der Zeitung wäre.“

„Ha, du willst mir doch bloß Honig ums Maul schmieren.“

„Und? Funktioniert's?“

„Vielleicht“, sagte Boerne und er konnte hören, wie der andere einen Schmollmund machte, um bloß nicht beim Lächeln erwischt zu werden.


	24. Vierundzwanzig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem Thiel Post bekommt.

„Was liest du da?“, fragte Boerne und schaute Thiel neugierig über die Schulter, der, gedankenversunken in den Bildschirm, glatt vergessen hatte, die Tür zum Büro zu schließen.

„Mail“, murmelte Thiel. „Von Lukas.“

„Oh, wie schön. Geht es ihm gut?“

„Hm, wie man's nimmt.“ Seine Augen überflogen noch immer die geschriebenen Zeilen vor ihm. „Die haben in Neuseeland doch so krassen Lockdown.“

„Aber ist er denn gesund?“

„Scheint so.“

„Na dann. Das ist schließlich das Wichtigste.“ Hinter ihm atmete Boerne auf. „Wollte er nicht sogar demnächst mit seiner Verlobten mal vorbeikommen? Wann war das? April, Mai?“

„April“, bestätigte Thiel. „Aber das können wir uns wohl abschminken.“

„Schade. Warum skypt ihr nicht mal miteinander?“

Thiel rümpfte die Nase. „Nee. Ist eh schon immer so schwierig mit'm Telefonieren. Zeitverschiebung und so.“

„Also die zehn Stunden verändern sich ja nicht, ob ihr da telefoniert oder skypt, macht am Ende doch wenig Unterschied.“

„Eben, kann ich auch gleich beim Telefon bleiben.“

„Aber so könntet ihr einander sehen“, bekräftige Boerne. „Das wäre doch schön.“

„Hm.“

„Und seine Lebensgefährtin würdest du auf dem Weg auch direkt kennenlernen. Ist doch viel netter so als über das Telefon.“

„Schon“, murmelte Thiel.

„Aber?“

„Mann, ich mag das einfach nicht, okay?“

Boerne schaute ihn einen Moment wortlos an, dann setzte er sich neben ihn und umschloss vorsichtig Thiels Hand mit seiner eigenen. Entgegen seines ersten Impulses zog Thiel nicht weg.

„Ich wollte nicht unsensibel sein, tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass das bestimmt nicht ganz einfach ist.“

„Bin ich ein schlechter Vater?“

Ungläubig runzelte Boerne seine Stirn. „Wie bitte?“

„Susanne hat recht, ich sollte viel mehr für Lukas da sein. Und was ist? Ich kann nicht mal mit ihm skypen, ohne mich schlecht zu fühlen.“ Frustriert von sich selbst ließ Thiel den Kopf hängen.

„Frank.“ Boernes Stimme war warm und ruhig. „Jeder hätte seine Schwierigkeiten, wenn der eigene Sohn auf einem anderen Kontinent groß wird. Aber die ganzen Karten, die ihr euch schreibt, die E-Mails, die Telefonate … Du tust dein Bestes, um für ihn da zu sein. Das weiß ich doch, das _sehe_ ich doch. Und Lukas tut das auch. Ganz bestimmt.“

Boerne drückte seine Hand etwas fester und schenkte ihm ein tröstendes Lächeln. Und weil Thiel darauf nicht so viel zu sagen wusste, drückte er einfach zurück.


	25. Fünfundzwanzig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem Zeit vergeht.

Sie kochten und aßen miteinander, mehr noch, als sie es früher getan hatten. Meistens war Boerne derjenige, der als erster wach wurde und sich in die Küche stahl, um Frühstück vorzubereiten. Wecken tat er ihn dabei selten und das, obwohl der andere immer an der Wand schlief. Seine Klaustrophobie schien das nicht zu tangieren. Nicht einmal, wenn Thiel sich von hinten an ihn schmiegte. Vielleicht war das was anderes.

Sie gingen fast täglich spazieren. Nicht mehr so häufig die Strecke um den Aasee, weil sich dort zu viele Menschen tummelten, vor allem welche, die sie kannten. Das machte nichts, es ließ sich auch in ihrer Nachbarschaft gut einmal um den Pudding gehen (eine weitere norddeutsche Tradition übrigens, die er Boerne erst mal erklären musste). Manchmal fiel ihnen auf dem Weg etwas Interessantes ins Auge, dann unterhielten sie sich kurz darüber. Ansonsten liefen sie schweigend, genossen die Gesellschaft des anderen. Hand in Hand.

Abends schauten sie Fernsehen oder lasen etwas oder stießen gemeinsam mit Bier und Wein an. Dann dauerte es nicht lange, bis Boerne ihm diese Blicke zuwarf – diese Blicke, die nicht selten zum Necken und Lachen und Küssen führten. Sie spielten Gesellschaftsspiele, meistens etwas mit Karten, hin und wieder Schach. Boerne gab weiter seine Onlinekurse, verzichtete dabei allerdings auf Thiels Unterstützung, und einmal redeten sie kurz darüber, die Macke in der Tapete zu überstreichen, vom Regelaufbau vor ein paar Jahren. Sie ließen es bleiben.

Worüber sie nie redeten, war die Zeit nach der Quarantäne. Wenn sie wieder zur Arbeit gehen würden, wenn alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang ginge. Was würde das aus ihnen machen? Die Frage beunruhigte Thiel und weil es Boerne ähnlich zu gehen schien, versuchte er, so wenig Gedanken wie möglich daran zu verschwenden.

Die meiste Zeit waren sie einfach beieinander und das war für beide genug.


	26. Sechsundzwanzig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem Nadeshda ein Update gibt.

„Moin Nadeshda“, sprach er in sein Handy, „ich wollt mal hören, wie's so läuft.“

„Schleppend“, gab seine Kollegin zu. „Dass Dreyfuss die Besuche seiner Oma vorgeschoben hat, um sich mit einer unbekannten Frau zu treffen, habe ich erzählt?“

„Jo, gestern, glaub ich.“ Oder doch schon vorgestern? Zeit. Wildes Konzept. „Haben Sie die mal überprüft?“

„Habe ich und – Bingo! Ihr Name ist Roswita Neuheim, sie arbeitet im Elektrofachhandel an der Mauritzstraße und ist allem Anschein nach die Geliebte von Dreyfuss.“

„Ach was.“

„Ja, also, eine Affäre ist zwar nicht grundsätzlich strafbar, aber …“

„Uns anzulügen schon“, beendete Thiel den Satz. „Abgesehen davon, dass er uns sein Motiv ja jetzt quasi auf'm Silbertablett serviert."

„Genau.“ Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Nadeshda jetzt zustimmend mit dem Kugelschreiber auf ihn zeigen würde, wenn sie sich gegenübersäßen. „Ihm war klar, dass er bei der Scheidung fast alles an seine Frau verlieren würde -“

„- also hat er kurzen Prozess gemacht -“

„- und sie mit dem Kopfkissen erstickt. Exakt.“

„Sehr gut“, lobte er zufrieden. „Haben Sie die Verhöre -“

„Morgen früh um zehn geht’s los.“

„Ich seh' schon, Sie brauchen mich gar nicht mehr.“

„Ach Chef“, klagte Nadeshda durch den Hörer, „Ohne Sie ist es doch gar nicht das Gleiche.“

„Das sagen Sie jetzt nur, weil ich Montag schon wiederkomme.“

„Vielleicht.“ Er hörte sie grinsen. „Aber Sie fehlen hier echt. Auch der Professor. Selbst die Klemm zählt schon die Tage runter. “

„Na, das werd' ich dem Herrn Professor lieber nicht erzählen.“ Er schielte zur Seite, wo Boerne über dem Tisch im Flur hing und grübelnd irgendwelche Hausarbeiten korrigierte. Bei dem Wort _Professor_ schaute er fragend auf, aber Thiel schüttelte nur beruhigend den Kopf. _Nichts Wichtiges._

Nadeshda lachte warm. „Und Sie? Drehen Sie schön Däumchen?“

„Ach, wir machen so dies und das“, wich er der Frage mit einem weiteren Blick auf Boerne aus. „Die Möglichkeiten sind ja doch begrenzt.“

„Kopf hoch, Chef. Sie haben es ja fast geschafft.“

„Ja“, sagte er, obwohl er gar nicht genau wusste, ob sich das gut oder schlecht anfühlte. „Bis dahin halten Sie mal noch die Ohren steif.“

„Ich geb' mein Bestes. Ich ruf dann morgen nach der Vernehmung noch mal an.“

„Machen Sie das.“

„Ach, und grüßen Sie mir Boerne. Er soll Ihnen nicht allzu sehr auf die Nerven gehen.“

„Geb' ich weiter“, antwortete er amüsiert.

„Bis morgen!“

„Jo, bis dann.“ Er legte auf und sah in Boernes Gesicht.

„Was gibst du weiter?“

„Nadeshda sagt, du sollst mich nicht nerven.“ Thiel schob sich das Handy wieder in seine Hosentasche.

„Wie bitte? Ich habe mich wohl verhört!“ Der andere klang erwartungsgemäß entrüstet und Thiel erfreute sich an seinem eingeschnappten Gesicht. „Das Fräulein Krusenstern soll ruhig erst einmal vor ihrer eigenen Haustür kehren, um ihre Meinung wurde sie schließlich auch nicht gebeten. Also wirklich.“

„Sie lässt außerdem schön grüßen.“

„Na vielen Dank auch.“

Thiel lachte noch einmal vor sich hin und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Küche, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten.


	27. Siebenundzwanzig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem es regnet.

„Sind alle Fenster zu?“, rief Thiel gegen den Wind an, der so stark war, dass er den Regen selbst gegen die eigentlich geschützten Wände des Balkons peitschte und ihn dabei ganz nass machte.

„Jetzt schon.“ Lächelnd kam Boerne ihm entgegen und half dabei, die Bezüge der Gartenmöbel abzuziehen und nach drinnen zu tragen. Unermüdlich trommelte es auf die Dächer, über ihnen brach tosender Donner aus.

Sobald alles in der Küche in Sicherheit gebracht war, schlossen sie die Balkontür und teilten einen Augenblick des Aufatmens, in dem Thiel sich die klebrigen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich und den Bäumen am Nachbargrundstück dabei zusah, wie sie sich beängstigend weit zum Boden neigten.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass wir heute Morgen noch draußen frühstücken konnten.“ Wie auf Kommando schnitt ein Blitz durch die schwere Gewitterluft.

„Der Regen wird den Pflanzen gut tun“, stellte Boerne fest. „Es war zu trocken die letzten Wochen.“

„Mhm.“

…

„Und jetzt?“ Thiel hatte seinen Blick von dem Getose da draußen gelöst und sah stattdessen zu Boerne auf.

„Jetzt“, der andere pflückte ein paar imaginäre Fussel von seinem Shirt, „machen wir uns einen Kakao und freuen uns darüber, im Trockenen zu sitzen.“

„Mhm … und nicht etwa in einer verlassenen Scheune.“

„Genau.“ Boerne grinste zurück, weil er wusste, dass Thiel nur einen Scherz machte. „Obwohl auch die genau genommen trocken gewesen war.“

„Aber kalt. Und wir nass.“

„Wohl wahr.“

Sie standen nun ganz dicht aneinander, die Arme entspannt um den Körper des anderen gelegt, und schauten einander an. Boernes Augen waren warm von den Erinnerungen an besagte Nacht und Thiel dachte, dass er es, irgendwie, damals schon gewusst hatte.

„Apropos.“ Finger zupften an seiner nassen Kleidung. „Das solltest du besser ausziehen, nachher holst du dir eine Erkältung und wir müssen noch mal zwei Wochen hier bleiben.“

„Wir?“

„Na, einer muss sich ja um dich kümmern.“

Thiel konnte nicht anders, als ihm das Schmunzeln von den Lippen zu küssen.


	28. Achtundzwanzig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem es hell wird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Mitlesen, Mitfiebern, alle Kudos und jeden Kommentar. <3

„Boerne?“, fragte Thiel beinahe tonlos in die Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers hinein.

„Mhm?“ Neben ihm raschelte Bettdecke.

„Bist du noch wach?“ Die Frage hatte seine Lippen verlassen, noch bevor sein Gehirn etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte und er verdrehte die Augen über sich selbst. Doch Boerne nahm die Steilvorlage gar nicht wahr.

„Mhm.“

Zur Antwort seufzte Thiel nur tief. Es gab nicht wirklich was zu sagen, er konnte bloß nicht einschlafen. Und das, obwohl sie doch morgen endlich wieder arbeiten gehen durften. Da sollten sie eigentlich beide ausgeruht sein.

…

„Ich kann nicht schlafen.“

„Ich auch nicht.“

„Hm.“

…

„Meinst du, das liegt am Vollmond?“ Er fragte, ohne es wirklich ernst zu meinen.

Boerne lachte ein wenig. „Unwahrscheinlich.“

…

…

„Boerne?“

„Mhm?“

„Wird …“ Er räusperte sich. „Wird's noch mal so, wie's vorher war?“ Die Worte kratzten auf ihrem Weg in seinem Hals und er schluckte schwer. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb die Stille angespannt zwischen ihnen stehen.

„Viele … Veränderungen werden uns noch eine Weile begleiten, denke ich“, sagte Boerne schließlich langsam, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob es das war, was Thiel hören wollte. „Manche … vielleicht sogar für immer.“

Thiel drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um den anderen anzusehen, konnte aber kaum mehr als dunkle Umrisse erkennen. „Das … ist gut, oder?“

Jetzt spürte er, wie Boerne seinen Kopf auch bewegte. „Ja“, flüsterte er. „Sehr sogar.“

Eine warme Hand schloss sich um seine Finger und Thiel wurde es ganz leicht in seiner Brust. Dann schloss er die Augen und lächelte.

_FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Du bist mein Zuhause  
>  Und wirst es immer sein  
> Das heißt ich bleibe sowieso  
> Ein Leben lang  
> Daheim_   
>  _  
>  [\- Max Richard Leßmann](https://www.instagram.com/maxrichardlessmann/)   
>  _


End file.
